The Light in the Darkness
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: Miaka's last wish to Suzaku is changed. Instead of leaving the book, she asks Suzaku to seal her and Yui inside!! A year later, Chichiri finds a mysterious young woman. What secrets lie in her clouded past?
1. Chapter 1

A.N Well... this is my first fanfic to be posted... period!!! Please, tell me if it sucks... so I know if I should stop!! I would like to thank my best friend... my dear sweet best friend!!!... for comming up with the title!!! It was the most random thing! I called her, and asked her for a good title. She said "A Light in the Darkness" and I asked her where she came up with that. She said that she looked at a light bulb, and that popped into her head! O.O;; Err...  
Any ways!!! THANKS SO MUCH VIJITTA TAKASUKI!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!   
I would also like to thank my editor, Joanna... who like to be called "Jo". She didn't work on this fanfic... but she did all the editing on my others that will hopefull be posted soon!! R&R, PLEASE!!!  
  
  
  
Miaka held Yui's unconscious body close. "Don't worry… this will all be over soon…" she whispered. "KIA-JIN!!!" she shouted in a strong voice, Suzaku's symbol appearing on her forehead. A strong wind blew, causing the onlookers to shield their eyes as a blinding red light enveloped her. The god Suzaku stood before her, his eyes burning into her. Miaka faltered… was this the right thing to do? ::Yes! I must do this… it is the only way!:: she thought. "Suzaku! I want all of seishi killed to be brought back to life… and Yui and my self to be sealed into the book, forever!!" she shouted. Suzaku looked at Miaka with what looked to be amusement dancing in his eyes. "You would trap you and Yui in this book… just so that you and Tamahome could be together?" ::Is he testing me?:: "Yes… I would!!" "Isn't that just a tad bit selfish of you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Miaka looked down, not answering. "So be it," Suzaku said, waving his hand in dismissal. Miaka was enveloped in the red light again, and landed on the hard ground, starring into the eyes of *all* her seishi. "You guys… I'm going to be here a long time…" she murmured, before blacking out.  
  
-One-year later-  
  
The sleeping man was beginning to stir. The young woman cursed to herself for being so carelessness, and began to move quicker, searching through the pack for anything of value. Her skillful fingers came across a cloth wrapped object hidden at the bottom of the pack. The bandit quickly unwrapped the object; sitting back on her heals when it fell into her palm. She clutched the ornate dagger in a fist, stealing a glance at the glowing horizon. "It's beautiful…" she breathed, tracing a delicate finger along the magnificently carved hilt of the 12-inch dagger, depicting a blue dragon and a red phoenix locked in mortal combat. Quickly stashing the dagger behind the waistband that held the top of her garment closed, she resumed her search, turning her back on the sleeping man.   
The man's mahogany eye opened a slit, to see a hooded figure bent over his pack, tossing unwanted objects on the ground. He silently rose to a crouching position, grabbing his staff, the blue and white fabric of his kesa falling off his bare shoulders. The young man brought down his staff on the would be thief's head with a sharp crack. The bandit gave a startled gasp, before collapsing onto the pack she had been raiding. "Forgive me," the blue haired man whispered in his deep reverberating voice as he began to bind the young bandit's hands and feet with course rope. After that task was finished, he walked off pulling his tunic over his head, fishing pole in hand, towards a near by stream to catch breakfast, wondering aloud about the mysterious bandit he had caught.   
The smell of sizzling fish brought the young woman slowly to her senses. For a moment, she saw two of everything, before her vision cleared. "Mmm… wha happened?" she slurred. Her head rolled back, causing her hood to fall, exposing long wavy hair that was such a dark blue hue, it was almost black. "You're a girl, na no da!" The young woman found herself being examined at close proximity by a SD smiling man who poked her arm. The young woman sweat dropped. "Quite…" she sighed. "I am not a mere child! I am 20 years old! I am a woman! I am not a girl!" she pouted. In a puff of smoke, the man was back to normal size. "I'm sorry, na no da! What's your name, no da?" "I'm Aya… can you let me go?" the ropes had begun to cut into her skin. "Can you promise not to run away no da?" Aya looked into the man's odd smiling face. Her vivid green eyes narrowed, but she finally agreed. The man took out a dagger from his sleeve, and cut the ropes. "I'm Chichiri, na no da! It's nice to meet you, no da! But, why were you going through my packs?" A blush crept along Aya's pale cheeks. "I… I'm a bandit… can't you tell?" she asked. Chichiri smiled. "Is that why you dress in man's clothing, na no da?" Aya blushed even a deeper shade of red. Chichiri handed her a plate with two smoking fish of it. Aya tore into the food with rabid speed. Chichiri sweat dropped. She ate like Miaka. "Aya… will you come with me to Konan no da?" Chichiri blurted out. Aya choked on a fish bone. After Chichiri hit her back several times, dislodging the object, she looked at him. "Why me, why Konan? It's so far south, what if I want to say here in Hakkon?" she asked. "Well… Konan because that is where my friends are, na no da. They live at the Imperial City. And you because…" he blushed deeply behind his mask. "A beautiful young woman like you deserves a better life, no da! And you can have that at Konan, no da! You shouldn't have to raid a sleeping man's pack just to get by." Aya blushed. No one had ever called her beautiful before. She thought back to what her current life held. She was the underling of her bandit gang, she wasn't respected, and the others often took advantage of her… in the worse ways possible. She clutched at her stomach. How long had it been since she had lost the baby? A month? Or more? She couldn't remember. Anything… even going off to a Konan with a man she barely knew would be better than going back to her gang. Maybe… just maybe, she could get away from *it* too. Aya studied the man. There was something odd about him. Why did he constantly smile like that, and what was the deal with the constant "no da"s? He handed her some more fish. "Still hungry no da?" She nodded, and took the fish. Having already somewhat filled her empty stomach, she ate with more feminine charm. After finishing her breakfast, she asked Chichiri where the nearest stream was, so that she could bathe. He told her to follow him. She walked quietly behind him, her bare feet barely making a sound as she moved thought the underbrush. Chichiri had a fishing pole in hand, planning on sitting on a flat rock somewhere, and indulging in his favorite pastime. Once they had reached the stream, Chichiri told her that he was going off to fish. Aya begun to strip off her clothes, until she was dressed only in the long undergarment, which was a mid-calf length shirt made of thin white fabric. She waded into the stream, gasping as the cold water caressed her warm skin. She dunked her head under the water, running her fingers though her hair.   
Chichiri found a flat rock slightly down stream from Aya, but not so far away that he couldn't keep an eye on her. He wanted to be sure that she wouldn't run off. He watched as the young woman broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath. The thin cloth of her shirt was translucent when wet, clinging to the curves of her body. Chichiri noticed that he was staring at Aya, and blushed, his ears burning. He quickly turned back to his fishing, but he kept catching himself looking out of the corner of his one good eye at the young bathing woman. ::Easy Chichiri…:: he thought. ::You just turned 25! She is only 20… she probably wouldn't even go for someone your age!:: He sighed, shaking his head. ::Why am I even thinking about this? I barely even know her!:: he sighed again. Suddenly, he sensed a strange chi. He dismissed it as a passing traveler.  
Aya too felt the chi, but she didn't dismiss it as easily as Chichiri had. She had sensed it before. She narrowed her eyes, looking into the woods on the other side of the river. She saw Chichiri still fishing, and swam down river to him. "Chichiri… there's *something* watching us in the woods…" Chichiri looked at the young woman, her breasts visible through the wet shirt, rising and falling with each ragged breath. His cheeks flushed again, diverting his gaze towards the woods. It was times like this that he was happy for the mask. ::She's scared… but why?:: He reached out mentally with his own chi, sensing the strange chi again. It felt… sinister, angry. "Lets go…" he whispered. The stealthily moved back down river, grabbing Aya's clothing. She shivered, partly from the cold, partly from the eyes she *knew* were watching her and Chichiri's retreating figures. She *knew* those eyes had been following her ever since she had left home… following her in the shadows. Chichiri held out his kesa for her. Aya raised an eyebrow. "I can tell that you are cold…" he looked off, back at the woods, blushing. Aya looked down at her breasts, and she too blushed. She took the kesa, and wrapped herself in it. The warm wool felt good against her cold flesh. Once back at the clearing that Chichiri had made camp at, they quickly began stuffing stuff into bags. Aya could tell that the owner of that angry chi had followed them back to the camp, and was watching them from just beyond those bushes. Chichiri put the packs on the horse, and mounted, telling Aya to get on behind him. The horse nervously pawed the grass with a hoof. ::Even he can feel the chi, or maybe, it can just sense the danger…:: He felt Aya's arms encircle his waist, and he kicked the horse in the stomach. The horse took off at a fast gallop. Aya clung to Chichiri as if for dear life. He could feel her heart beating rapidly as she tightened her grip around his waist. She squeezed her eyes closed, praying to the gods that the owner of that chi didn't catch them. ::If he catches me… I'm dead! I can't die! I'm too young!:: Chichiri gasped for breath as Aya involuntarily tightened her grip even more in response to her thoughts. "Aya… na no da! Don't hang on so tight! I can't breath, no da!" Chichiri could feel himself starting to respond to her closeness, a blush creeping along his cheeks again. ::Stop it, Chichiri! You can think about that later… right now, you have to keep Aya safe!!::  
Even though the horse was traveling at such a swift pace, Aya could still feel that chi… and it was still close. Aya!! a voice inside of her head called to her. Aya, surrender! You can't deny your destiny! Surrender you body and soul to me!! A sharp pain raced through the young woman's head, causing her to loose her grip around Chichiri's middle. She fell off the horse, hitting the ground hard. "Aya!!" Chichiri called, pulling back on the horse's reins, causing the poor beast to rear back, throwing him, too. Chichiri ran to the horse, soothing the frightened animal with a gentle voice. He then turned to Aya. "Aya! Aya!" there was distress in his voice as he shook her unconscious body. Her head lolled from side to side, but the young woman didn't wake. Chichiri took off his mask, and turned to the shadows, a jagged scar marred his left eye. "Come out!!" he demanded to the strange creature lurking in the shadows. A handsome man seemed to materialize out of the shadows. This man could beat even Hotohori in a beauty contest, hands down. His straight black hair hung around his shoulders, and his eyes where the clearest blue that Chichiri had ever seen. "Give the woman to me! I have no fight with you… only her!" the man's voice seemed to roll like thunder on the gently breeze. Chichiri's long ponytail fluttered in the wind, as did his bangs. "If you have a fight with Aya, then you have a fight with me!!" Chichiri imbedded his staff in the ground, the rings creating a jingling sound. "Do you feel for this woman, Chichiri?" the stranger asked. Chichiri's good eye widened, the narrowed, an intense fire burning deep within its mahogany depths. ::How does he know my name?:: "And if I do?" he asked. The man laughed, his laugh dry, and humorless. ""Then you have my pity!" the man sneered. "I don't want your goddamned pity!!" Chichiri shouted, holding two fingers in front of his nose. "Before I blow you to bits… tell me this… what do you want with Aya?" he asked, concentrating his chi. "Ah… my dear twin sister Aya… I desire nothing more than to take her home with me!" the man opened his arms wide, as if in a sign of surrender. Chichiri didn't buy the act. "Cut the crap!!" he shouted. Chichiri concentrated his entire chi into a single blast. Red lightning erupted from his fingertips, and raced towards the man. The man laughed, and vanished. Chichiri… you may think you have won, but you are sorely mistaken! I will be back for my sister, and not even you can stop me!! Chichiri heard the voice inside of his head. The chi was gone, not even a trace of it remained. That meant the owner was no longer in *this* world. Chichiri couldn't fathom what this meant. He turned back to Aya, gently cradling her in his arms. It was going to be a *very* long walk to the nearest town. He couldn't ride his horse, not with Aya in this condition. He would have to carry her into town.  
  
Night had fallen several hours prior to Chichiri's arrival in the small town. He had to find a doctor. He didn't know if Aya had seriously injured herself during the fall. He soon happened upon a lighted door way had a white sign with a red cross painted on it, a dead give away. He tied the horse up outside, and walked in the small dwelling, Aya still in his arms. A plump, smiling woman greeted him. "Hello, sir!" the woman gaped when she saw the woman in Chichiri's arms. "What happened," she demanded, looking into Chichiri's one good eye. "She fell off a horse this morning, and it has taken me all day just to reach this town… she hasn't regained consciousness all day!" "Dear me!" the woman clucked, and began to pull Chichiri into the back room. "Lay her down here! I'll go get the doctor!" and the woman rushed out of the room. Chichiri gently laid the young woman on the bed, and sat next to her, brushing dark feathery bangs out of her closed eyes. Do you feel for this woman?… Then you have my pity! The man's words echoed through Chichiri's head. He leaned forward, and gently kissed Aya's fevered forehead, blushing as he did so. Just then, the woman returned, a young man in tow. "…And he says that he had to travel all day just to reach this town! I believe that he carried the poor dear the entire way!" Chichiri stood as the duo entered the room. "Konbanwa! I am Dr. Mikashi! You say that this young woman fell off of a horse?" the doctor immediately began to check over Aya as he asked his questions. "Err… yes." "And what is your relation to this woman?" the doctor asked. Chichiri was taken aback by the question. "W…we're… friends… traveling together to Konan…" Doctor Mikashi nodded his understanding. "Well… she had a concussion… and there is nothing I can do for her… except giver her some herbs that will hopefully snap her out of it," the doctor sighed. Chichiri's chest tightened. "Is she…. Is she going to…" he trailed off. "She should be okay… But I have no idea when she will wake up," Dr. Mikashi shook his head. Chichiri sighed with relief. "You can either go stay at an inn, or there is an extra futon in the cabinet." Chichiri looked up, confused. "Da?" he questioned. "Do you want to say here, or in an inn?" the doctor repeated. "I'll stay with her…" he said, remembering what Aya's brother had said. The nurse clucked again, and got the futon out of the cabinet. "You get some rest, too. You look exhausted!" Chichiri realized that his eyelids were drooping. "We'll be by in the morning to check on you too. Oyasuminasia," Dr. Mikashi bowed, and ushered the nurse out of the room. Chichiri returned the bow, and turned back to Aya. "Please… Aya… wake up soon…" He walked over to his futon, and flopped down. Chichiri was slowly overcome with sleep. But his dreams were troubled by Aya… and her brother. He dreamt that Aya and her brother were born as heavenly beings… but he was pure evil. Twins… one good…one evil. The brother and sister had kept each other in balance, as long as good existed, evil could not rule. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update!! I've actually both chapter 2 and 3 done for about two weeks now, but I've been grounded! Oops! *Mumbles something about grades and damn teachers trying to fail her* Anywayz!!! I hope you peeps have been anxiously awaiting my updates!! If you have, you can send me a small, and I repeat SMALL flame on how I need to study more, and crap like that!! ^_~! This is probably the only time you will ever have my permission to flame me! Hehe!! Okay... now I'm just rambling!  
  
Anywayz... PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fughigi Yuugi, although...I wish I did... especially a particular blue haired monk... errr... *blushes* ahem! *chough* right! Well... Watase-sama and respected companies own all rights to Fughigi Yuugi! Waaa... it's not fair!!! I wanna own FY!!! I am okay!!  
  
Anywayz... on with the fic!!!  
  
Chichiri awoke early the next morning, despite only getting several hours sleep. He sat on the futon, and crossed his legs, preparing to meditate. Chichiri cleared his mind, and entered a meditative trance, slowing his breathing, and closing his eye. His brow furrowed in frustration, for some reason, he couldn't concentrate. Chichiri sighed, and uncrossed his legs as he stood up and walked over to Aya was stretched out on the bed, and checked on her. She was bathed in sweat. Chichiri wondered if she was dreaming about her brother. He hopped not. He knew how hard it was to be haunted by the past. His eye closed on pain as a wave of memories washed over him. Memories of Hiko, and Kouran. Memories of loosing Nuriko, and the others during the race for the shinzaho against the Seiryuu seishi and their miko. ::Yes, Aya. I pray to Suzaku that you do not dream of your brother...:: He looked around the small room, and found a washbasin by the door, along with a rag. Chichiri wet the  
rag, and used it to mop up the sweat on Aya's forehead.  
  
Chichiri heard a voice outside the door. "Dr. Mikashi, I'm going to go check on the patient!" Chichiri quickly looked for his mask in his pack. It wasn't there.  
  
"Shit..." he hissed. "I must have lost it during that fight yesterday!" Just then, the nurse walked in.  
  
"Oh!! Good to see you up so early! I didn't introduce myself last night! I'm Nurse Hakami! May I ask your name, and the young lady's?" Nurse Hakami began to bustle around the room, straighten it up.  
  
"I'm Chichiri, and she's Aya." Chichiri inclined his head slightly towards the nurse as he introduced himself.  
  
"Well, Chichiri, why don't you go out for a while? I have to bathe Aya, and Dr. Mikashi has to do an examination, and prepare some herbs for her. Go out, and get something to eat!!" Nurse Hakami pushed Chichiri out of the room, and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Chichiri sweat dropped. "Da?" he questioned, turning his back on the door, and walking out of the building.  
  
"MIAKABAKA!!!!! Wake up!!!" Nuriko stood outside of the Suzaku no miko's door, and shouted. Miaka stirred in her bed, mumbling. "Miakabaka!!!" the violet haired seishi called.  
  
Miaka pulled the silk pillow over her head. "Go away!!" she shouted. Nuriko rolled his lilac eyes, and threw open the door.  
  
"Miaka! You haven't left your room in four days!!! Get up!!!" Miaka groaned, and, buried her head further in the soft pillows.  
  
"Miaka, you have to get up!!" Nuriko walked over to the tightly closed shutters, and threw them open. Sunlight filled the dim room. Nuriko walked over to the bed, and began to shake Miaka's shoulders. "WAKE UP!!!" he shouted in her ear.  
  
Miaka raised her head, blinking slowly. Her auburn hair was a mess. "Have you heard any news?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Nuriko shook his head. "Nope... sorry." He smiled, hopping to take Miaka's mind off of his words, and the missing seishis.  
  
"NANI??? You mean that Tamahome hasn't returned?"  
  
"Iee..." Nuriko shook his head.  
  
"It's bad enough that Chichiri runs off without telling anyone where he is going, but now Tamahome is gone, too!! What is going on?!"  
  
"Miaka, you can't forget about Tasuki, too!" Nuriko corrected. Miaka's brown eyes filled with tears. "Gomen, Miaka-chan! Gomen! I shouldn't have said anything... demo... His majesty did say something about a message that he had received..."  
  
Miaka threw back the covers. She wore pink silk pajamas. "Hotohori-sama received a message? Who from?" Miaka looked expectantly at Nuriko.  
  
He shrugged. "He didn't say... he just told me to fetch you!" Miaka nodded, and got off the bed.  
  
"Well... I hate to keep Hotohori-sama waiting!!" She started to head for the door.  
  
"Ummm... Miaka-chan, don't you want to get changed first?" Miaka looked at her current state, and laughed, putting her hand behind her head.  
  
"Your right, Nuriko-chan!" Nuriko rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hotohori-sama, the Suzaku no miko is here to see you," an attendant informed him. Hotohori looked up from the mountain of papers.  
  
"Let her in, baka!!" the emperor commanded. "You know that Miaka-chan is always allowed here!!" The attendant bowed in apology.  
  
"Sumimasen," he said, as he let Miaka into the emperor's study.  
  
"Ohayo!!" she said cheerfully. She had changed into red and gold traditional Chinese robes. Hotohori bowed his head slightly towards the 16-year-old girl. He wore his typical royal robes, and his long hair was held up in the typical "box on top of his head" as Miaka called it.  
  
Hotohori gazed at Miaka with the loving gaze that she had become use to. She knew that his feeling for her would never change, and all the experiences that they had had together had succeeded in only making his feelings even stronger. Every once in a while, he would ask her if her feeling for him had changed. It broke her heart every time to say that they hadn't, partly because she knew that she was hurting him, and partly because that wasn't completely true.  
  
"It's so good to see you finally out of your room, Miaka-chan! I had started to worry about you!"  
  
"Nuriko-chan said that you had a letter for me?"  
  
"Hia... hia. A messenger from Kouto delivered it this morning." He rested his chin on the heel of his hand.  
  
"Kouto... that means... YUI-CHAN HAS SENT ME A LETTER?!!?" She shouted, excitedly.  
  
Hotohori sweat dropped. "Hia... Miaka. Yui-san has sent you a letter." Miaka's eyes sparkled as Hotohori handed her the envelope. Miaka broke the wax seal, and unfolded the note. It read:  
  
Miaka-chan,  
  
I know that I haven't written you in a long time, but I have been busy here in Kouto. Sumimasen.  
  
I have good news; Suboshi and I are getting married soon! I still can't believe it! Who would have though that I am engaged? And to Suboshi of all people! I wonder what the guys back *home* would say? Amiboshi misses you dearly. I wish you would come and visit him... and me. I have missed hearing from you. Miaka, I know that I told you I hated you for sealing us in the book, but now I am glad. I see now that it is our... destiny to stay here, and help these people. I know that I was ment to be with Suboshi, and you with Tamahome.  
  
Miaka, please... I have something to tell you. Tamahome came through the imperial city a couple weeks ago. I didn't think much of it, until I heard a messenger tell me that you were looking for him. He wanted to buy maps of Hakkon. I would suggest looking for him there. I wish that I knew more. I am truly sorry, but that is all the information I have at the moment. I will continue asking around, but it is doubtful that anything else will turn up.  
  
How are Hotohori-sama, Nuriko-san, Chichiri-san, and the others? All good, I pray.  
  
I hope to here from you soon! And you better come see us here in Hakkon!! I'll never forgive you if you're not here for the spring festival!!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Hongo Yui  
  
"Hotohori-sama, Tamahome is in Hakkon!! Please send your best scouts up there, to find him!! Please?!" Miaka's eyes brimmed with tears, and she bit her lip.  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Hia, Miaka-chan! I will send them out immediately!!"  
  
Miaka smiled. "Domo arigoto goziamasu!!" she said, bowing.  
  
"Attendant!!" Hotohori called. A handsome young blonde haired man rushed into the room.  
  
"Hia, Hotohori-sama?" the attendant asked, bowing.  
  
"I want you to fetch my four best trackers, and my four swiftest horses. We have information leading us to believe that Tamahome-san is in Hakkon. I want then to search for him."  
  
The attendant bowed, and left the room to fetch the scouts. "Don't worry, Miaka-chan!! I am sure that we will find your beloved Tamahome. Then, we will find Chichiri and Tasuki!"  
  
Miaka smiled, and bowed. "Domo, Hotohori-sama! Domo!!"  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Anything for you, my darling Miaka..." Hotohori blushed. "I'm sorry, Miaka-chan. Please forget that I just said that."  
  
Miaka bowed her head to hide the blush that crept along her cheeks.  
  
Just then, the attendant returned, with the four scouts in tow. The emperor looked up, and cleared his throat. "Your majesty," the scouts said in unison, falling to one knee. They placed one fist on the ground, and bowed their heads.  
  
"I have a special mission for you," Hotohori said. "I need you four to go to Hakkon, and search for Tamahome-san. I have strong reason to believe that he is there."  
  
"As you wish, your majesty!" the self-proclaimed leader of the group replied, raising his head.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Hotohori questioned.  
  
"Sumimasen, Hotohori-sama!!" the leader said, as he rose to his feet. The other three got to their feet as well. "We will not return to Konan until we have located Tamahome-san!" Hotohori bowed his head, and closed his eyes. The four men exited the room. A servant waited for them in the courtyard, holding the reins to the emperor's fastest horses. They already had all the supplies that the scouts would need in packs. The four scouts mounted their horses, and rode out of the capital city, towards the north.  
  
A.N. More to come, soon! I hope you enjoyed the story!! Please R&R!! I will love you forever if you review ANY ONE of my stories!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Well... I finally got chapter 2 and 3 down. I would like to thank all those who reviewed (and to those of you who didn't, you suck!!! b...j/k!!)... I LOVE REVIEWS!!! They make me feel special! I would like to than Ryuen, who gave me some really good pointers!! Thanks Ryuen!!  
  
Anyways... As always... R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don own nada!! If I did, I wouldn't be writing these fanfics!  
  
"Hard night, eh?" the bar tender asked, leaning towards the young man sitting a couple feet away, and passing him another bottle of sake.  
  
"Eh... Ya could say so..." the teen said, as he pored the warm liquid into a small cup, and downed it in one gulp.  
  
"What happened? Your woman throw you out or somethin'?"  
  
The young man growled, his amber eyes narrowing dangerously. His face was shrouded in the shadows of his hood. This youth was obviously in no mood to discuss his problems. "What the hell is this? Twenty fuckin' questions?"  
  
The bar tender held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry! I was just trying to help!"  
  
"Ya wanna help me? Answer this! Has a guy by the name of Sou Kishuku or Tamahome come through here? He's about 5'9" with dark blue-green hair. My age."  
  
The bar tender thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, a young fellow came through here by the name of Kishuku about two weeks ago. He matched the description you just gave me. He started one hell of a fight here, almost killed a couple of guys who where pushing him around. He didn't take shit from no body! You lookin' for him or somethin'?"  
  
The young man pushed back his hood, revealing a head of flaming red hair and smiled, exposing his elongated canines. "So, obake-chan did come through here..." he mused. He looked up suddenly, his earrings tinkling quietly. "Say, he wouldn't have said where he was goin' by any chance, did he?"  
  
The bar tender wiped his brow with a dirty rag. "Oi...Let's see... He did say something about looking for a monk up north... I think. My memory ain't what it use to be... I guess I'm gettin' old..."  
  
"By the way, me name's Tasuki. If someone else asks `bout me, tell em that I wasn't here!" he hissed downing the rest of the bottle of sake and, grabbing his pack.  
  
"Eh? Where are you going?" the bar tender asked as the youth got up from the bar, and walked towards the door.  
  
"To find my friends," he said flipping a coin onto the bar to cover his tab. Tasuki shouldered his pack, and opening the door.  
  
Chichiri looked around the small town. "Well... I guess I had better get some food..." he said to himself walking off towards a restaurant. He pushed open the door, and was shocked at the amount of people that were in the restaurant this early. "Oh, well," he sighed. "At least this is a pretty good sign that they have good food! Either that, or this is the only place in town to eat..."  
  
"May I help you?" a young woman asked, bowing as Chichiri entered the establishment.  
  
"I would like some food..." Chichiri's stomach decided that this would be a good time to let out a long, loud growl. The woman giggled, and led Chichiri to a table. The monk noticed that several people were staring at him. He felt self-conscious without his mask on. ::Maybe now would be a good time to stop hiding behind my façade, and face the world without it. But, I wonder how many people would find my face offensive. I have made my peace with Hiko, so in that respect I no longer need the mask... but still::  
  
"Sir? What would you like to eat?" the young woman had returned.  
  
"Just give me the house special," Chichiri ordered. He had on idea what the house special was, but right now, it didn't matter. He had more pressing matters to think about... like how Aya's brother's chi vanished completely. ::Yes... first thing first... I must find out *what* those two are! Are they human, or *something* else entirely? And what is this *other* strange chi I feel? And more importantly, where?::  
  
Chichiri didn't have any more time to ponder, because his food had arrived. He sweat dropped at the concoction on his plate "Oi! What in the name of Suzaku is this?" he demanded  
  
"Our house special. You did order that, right?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Yeah... but what exactly *is* this?"  
  
"Noodles, and pork!" she said coolly, walking off to see to her other costumers.  
  
Miaka ran through the palace as fast as she could, tripping several times on the hem of her robes. She finally arrived at the library. "Chiriko!! Chiriko!!" Miaka looked for the 14-year-old scholar. He was usually to be found in the library at this time in the day. (Actually, truth be told, you could find Chiriko in the library any time of the day, or night!)  
  
"Hia?" he asked, looking up from a stack of books on the table he was working at. Chiriko had grown tremendously since the time of Suzaku's summoning. He was much taller now, almost as tall as Miaka, and lanky. His voice was deeper, too, but his steel gray eyes still sparkled with a child-like innocence. Miaka wished that she still had the ability to look at the world like Chiriko did, but too much had happened to her. Chiriko had cut his hair shorter, saying that the old look was "too childish".  
  
"Chiriko-chan! I need maps of Hakkon!" Miaka said in a rush.  
  
"Please tell me that you're not thinking about going after Tamahome-san!" Chiriko quickly got to his feet, his chair scrapping on the ground as he rose.  
  
"How did you know that Tamahome was in Hakkon?" Miaka asked, dangerously quiet.  
  
"Well.... Ummm...." Chiriko sweat dropped.  
  
"CHIRIKO??!!??" Miaka shouted. Chiriko cringed.  
  
"Well... you see... he kinda told me... and needed some maps..." Chiriko trailed off as he saw Miaka's murderous look.  
  
"You knew all this time I was wondering where he was, and you didn't tell me?! I have been out of my head with worry, and you knew this?!" she was on the brink of tears.  
  
"Miaka-san! I promised him I wouldn't tell! He didn't want you to come after him! He said it was dangerous! He didn't want to risk you getting hurt!"  
  
"That's still no excuse, Chiriko!! How could you??!" Miaka ran out of the library, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Because, Miaka-chan, I care for you too, and I could never forgive myself if you got hurt!" the youngest Suzaku seishi whispered to Miaka's retreating figure.  
  
The leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits relaxed on the silk pillows. Life was slow around the bandit stronghold without Genrou here to stir things up. Kouji looked up at the young woman poring him some sake. His "prize", as he liked to call her, from his latest raid. His green eyes glittered mischievously as she handed him the small cup. She was a tall slender young woman with flowing purple hair and ebony black eyes. She hadn't said much since her capture, but preformed what was asked of her without complaint. No matter what Kouji bided her to do.  
  
The air was unusually hot and heavy for this time of the year, and sweat trickled down the young woman's brow. Kouji's own bronzed skin was bathed in sweat. "If you're hot, you cold always take off your robes!" he suggested lightly, swallowing the sake. The young woman blushed, pulling her robes tighter around her body.  
  
"I'm going to go get some more sake," she said, her voice smooth as silk.  
  
"Ne? Oh, kay, go ahead," Kouji watched as she walked off to the storeroom. "Oi!! It's to fucking hot!! It's suppose to almost be spring!! Not summer! Kuso!!!" he shouted, shaking the perspiration from his dark blue hair. He unsnapped the braces on his arms, and threw them into the corner of his room. "To damn hot!" he complained again, untying the blue cloth belt around his waist. The light green fabric of his shirt fell open, exposing darkly tanned skin stretched over taunt muscles. "Er... Kisou!!! Get yer ass in here!!"  
  
A young bandit scurried onto the room. "Hia, Kouji-san?"  
  
Kouji traced a finger along the scar on his right cheek. This was a nervous gesture that Kisou had never seen before. "Any news on her yet?"  
  
The young man shook his head. "No, not yet. We have been looking, but we think that she left the country."  
  
Kouji sighed. "Shit..." he breathed. "And how is our friend Shounen doing?"  
  
Kisou looked up shocked. "Sir?! He... he died last night!"  
  
"Really now? Well that's what he gets for beatin' her until she lost her child!! It was his fault she got pregnant in the first place! Bastard..."  
  
Just then, the young woman walked back in. "Call off the search. If Aya had any plans of returnin', she would have been back already! Let her go, maybe she can find a better life where ever she is now... Yer dismissed." The young bandit bowed, and walked out of the room. He looked up at the young woman as she crossed the room. "Wo ai ni..." he breathed. The young woman gasped, dropping the small bottle of sake she held in her hand. It fell to the stone floor, and shattered. She crouched down, and started to pick up the pieces of the broken bottle, mumbling an apology. Kouji caught her wrist, and pulled her to his bare chest. "Is that any way to respond to someone who has just told you their feelings for you?" She looked into his eyes. "I really love you, Mia!" He kissed her.  
  
"K...Kouji?!" she pulled away. "I...I..." She tried to get out of his firm embrace, but her attempts were in vain.  
  
"Nani? You don't return my feelings?" he looked into her eyes.  
  
"It's not that... It's just... I'm not what you think I am..." she whispered.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Nothing... and I didn't mean to seem rude. I do return your feeling, but... You just surprised me, that's all." Kouji smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to here it..." he kissed her again.  
  
::Damn! I was so close to achieving my goal! If only I had had more time!!:: Mia thought. ::My Lord, I promise... she will not escape!!::  
  
AN: Mwhahahahaha!!! The plot thickens!! I finally know where I am going with this story!!! Ha!! I am a genius!! Not really, but I can humor myself, can't I? ^__^ !! Sorry that this chapter is short... I was planning on making it longer, but I developed writers block. Also, this was a major character development chapter. That is what happens when you are confined to your room for an extended amount of time!! The next one will probably introduce some pretty important characters too, so bear with me!! It will end soon, and the good stuff is coming!! I promise!!  
  
Also... I have been putting the final touches on another FY story, with the help of my editor, and one of my really good friends, Joanna. It's called "Till We Meet Again". Yeah... Okay. That story is a major pain in the posterior!! But, it can't be helped. Anywayz...Please R&R!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Yay, yay, yay!!! I got chapter 4 finally done!! Thanks to all those who reviewed… although it's been a while since my last review!! XD!!! Well, R&R!!!!  
  
Later!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me own nada!!!  
  
"It would appear… that our attempt to preserve our power has failed," the guardian of the eastern kingdom remarked without removing his gaze from the flickering orb that floated in the center of the small room for a moment. Two of his three companions nodded in agreement. The third mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, Suzaku?" Seriyuu narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Nothing!" Suzaku snapped defensively, glancing once again at the images flashing across the orb.  
  
"Suzaku, you have been warned before about your temper!" Byakko reminded him blandly.  
  
"Our plan has failed!!" Suzaku exploded. "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO REMAIN CALM??!!??" The orb quivered slightly as Suzaku's temper flared.  
  
"Do not raise your voice in this chamber," Seriyuu threatened in a whisper.  
  
"If Ayashi prevails, our powers will fail completely, and the powers of our seishi will be cease to exist!! Nevertheless, all that concerns you is my lack of silence?? You just want me to sit back, relax, and watch as we gradually fade away into nothing?! Our lives are hardly the only things hanging in the balance here! Or have you forgotten?!" He stamped his foot to emphasize his point.  
  
"That is not what we're saying, Suzaku!!" Genbu retorted.  
  
"In a sense, those two are our children. Thus they are our responsibility. By creating two polar opposite conduits, we where able to preserve our powers, ensuring that the darker one of the two wouldn't be able to seize control of this realm…" Byakko explained unnecessarily.  
  
"UDASAI!! All this did I know before!! Ayashi plots to kill Aya as we speak, thereby ruling the realm in question. Now that both are gone, we can no longer draw power from them!! In this manner we are weakened!!! Are you not worried about this?"  
  
"Aya is in good hands. She is under the protection of Suzaku no Seishi Chichiri! Her safety is ensured, providing he transports her to the Capital without incident. Ayashi would not dare attack with all the Suzaku no Seishi there! He would simply be fighting a losing battle."  
  
"Have you even stopped to concider that her presence in the Capital will cause the DOWNFALL of my seishi? That she will inevitably KILL them, regardless of the fact that she means them no harm!!"  
  
"That is enough!!" A raspy voice commanded. All four gods swiveled around in their chairs to face Taiitsu-kun, the controller of the worlds.  
  
"Taiitsu-kun sama! What brings you here?" Byakko greeted nervously, bowing his head towards Taiitsu-kun.  
  
"You call yourselves gods, yet you bicker among yourselves like mere mortals!!" Taiitsu-kun snarled in disgust.  
  
Suzaku sneakily eased away from Taiitsu-kun. "And where do you think you are going, Suzaku?" She questioned, locking her steel gray eyes with his.  
  
"Ah…nowhere, Taiitsu-kun!" He glared at the floor, laboring to control his ragged breathing.  
  
Taiitsu-kun shook her head dismissively, and whirled to confront the other three gods, a pained expression clouding her otherwise dignified countenance. "This is of the utmost importance! I stumbled upon a prophecy while looking for a document. Its contents are most disturbing. The four of you shall come with me to interpret it for yourselves!" Seriyuu, Byakko, and Genbu nodded obediently. Suzaku grimaced as Taiitsu-kun regally addressed him. "Will you be joining us?" He grudgingly rose to oblige. In a blinding flash of light, the four gods and Taiitsu-kun vanished from the room.  
  
The hovering orb at long last floated to the floor. A distorted face appeared within its depths. "Do what you can, while it lasts…" The face advised, laughing maniacally.  
  
The gods emerged into the main room of Taiitsu-kun's palace. They appraised their surroundings, clearly stunned. It was the first time any of them had set foot on this mountain.  
  
"Fix, fix, fix!! Fix Taiitsu-kun's face!!" A horde of Nyan-nyans surged forth to intercept their mistress. Chanting gaily, they hopped around the four gods and Taiitsu-kun. "Fix! Fix!!"  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Taiitsu-kun ordered. The Nyan-nyans gasped, racing sight as quickly as they had come. All four gods sweat dropped. "Now," she said, turning back to the gods. "The prophecy…" she waved her hand, and a scroll floated over to her. She unrolled the scroll and read: "…and heaven and earth shall be divided forever once the seishi and all they love are destroyed by the one warrior controlled by the darkness. For then he and his master shall over throw the guardians and rulers of heaven, and rule the realm with cruelty, and the earth shall suffer likewise." She gave the gods a leveling stare.  
  
Several moments of complete silence ensued. The gods looked at each other, dumbfounded.  
  
Suzaku was first to recover from Taiitsu-kun's words. "What sets this prophecy in motion?"  
  
"Your creation of Aya and her brother, Ayashi!" Taiitsu-kun shouted, her aura crackling about her.  
  
All four gods took a step back. "We… we set this prophecy in motion?!" Byakko all but squeaked.  
  
"Hai! You and your selfish ambitions!! You should have come to me for help, and this whole thing could have been avoided!!" She loomed menacing over the gods.  
  
Seriyuu and Suzaku stared at each other. "Do you have an idea who the seishi will be that betrays the others?" Seriyuu asked, his voice little more than a whisper.  
  
"I do, the prophecy states clearly which one it will be." She turned to the god clad in red. "Suzaku, brace yourself…"  
  
"REKKA SHIEN!!!" Flames erupted form the tessen held firmly in Tasuki's hands. He breathed heavily, his clothes torn. He wiped away some blood that dribbled down his chin, and grinned, one of his fangs poking out of the side of his mouth. "Ya stubborn bastard! Why won't ya just DIE??!!" he shouted, swinging his tessen, another barrage of flames erupting from it.  
  
"You pathetic humans! Don't make me laugh!!" the man said as the flames faded to nothing before him.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!! What do you want?" Tasuki fell to one knee, exhausted. He used his tessen to keep him from collapsing completely. The man slowly advanced on him, smiling evilly.  
  
"Tell me where he is!" the man demanded.  
  
"Fuck off!!" Tasuki shouted back, rising to his feet.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Such harsh language!" the man raised his arm, and Tasuki floated several inches in the air.  
  
"Damn you, ya bastard!! Let me GO!!!" Tasuki spat in the man's face.  
  
He clamped a hand around Tasuki's throat. "You should show more respect to me, you know. Soon, so very soon, I will rule over this realm!" he tightened his hold around Tasuki's throat.  
  
"G…go to hell!" he gasped.  
  
The man suddenly punched Tasuki in the gut, making him cough up blood. "I am  
  
Lord Ayashi! And I demand respect!!" Ayashi punched Tasuki in the side, cracking several ribs.  
  
Tasuki screamed in pain as he felt his ribs popping. "I…I'll never tell you where he is!!" More blood dribbled down his chin.  
  
"Too bad, and I was looking forward to enjoying you more…" Ayashi said, caressing Tasuki's cheek with his free hand. Suddenly, a dagger seemed to materialize from his forearm. He dragged the slender, deadly blade along Tasuki's cheek, barley cutting his skin. A small bead of blood trickled down Tasuki's cheek. Ayashi licked the blood, savoring the taste the warm ruby red liquid. "I guess I'll just have to kill you now!!" Tasuki cringed.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it you won't!!" a voice from the shadows shouted. The symbol "oni" glowing bright red, illuminating the face of the new attacker.  
  
"Ne, Tama! It took you long enough…" Tasuki said as his friend emerged from the darkness. He coughed up more blood.  
  
Ayashi held the dagger to Tasuki's throat. "You don't want me to kill your friend, now do you?"  
  
Tamahome advanced on the two, his aura crackling around him, making his hair stand on end, without saying a word. The symbol on his forehead changed from ghost to the more fluid symbol for ogre, his eyes turning red.  
  
"It's you…"Ayashi breathed.  
  
"What do you want with my friend?!" Tamahome demanded. The air seemed to fill with electricity.  
  
"I finally found you!!" Ayashi said, his eyes gleaming. He dropped Tasuki to the ground, and stepped over him.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time… what do you want with my friend??!"  
  
"Ah, your friend… I was just trying to get some… information from him… but now, am no longer in need of his services," Ayashi turned back to Tasuki, and raised his hand, a ball of brilliantly glowing energy appearing between his fingers.  
  
Tasuki looked up at Ayashi, fear flickering in his eyes.  
  
"STOP!!!" Tamahome shouted, punching Ayashi in the jaw. The blow sent Ayashi reeling back several paces. Tamahome's aura continued to crackle about him. Ayashi turned to face Tamahome, his own aura beginning to crackle about him likewise. The symbol akurei, demon, appearing under his left eye. "It's you…" Ayashi repeated. He began to chant in a language that Tamahome couldn't understand.  
  
"Get out of my head!!" Tamahome shouted, the symbol on his forehead returned to 'oni', and his hair fell around his face. Ayashi continued to chant, circling Tamahome slowly.  
  
Tamahome screamed in pain. "GET OUT OF MY…" the last word was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. The symbol on his forehead began to fade. He clutched his head in pain, falling to his knees. Ayashi's chanting became louder. Tamahome's symbol faded completely. "STOP!!!" he sobbed. Ayashi continued to circle Tamahome, chanting ever faster and louder. A new symbol began to appear on Tamahome's forehead. A black symbol for 'demon'.  
  
"Good…" Ayashi breathed, kneeling down before Tamahome, who's eyes where glazed over in pain. "Good, now my slave… come with me!" Tamahome rose to his feet obediently.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Tama?" Tasuki asked, looking up at Tamahome with wide eyes. He turned to Tasuki, and grinned, kicking him in the gut. Tasuki's eyes fluttered, and closed.  
  
Ayashi smirked. "Now, come, Tamahome, we have work to do!"  
  
The two vanished in a burst of chi.  
  
A.N. X_X Poor Tama and Tas-chan!! Oh, what fate has befallen our beloved seishe? Read the next chapter to find out! And, I have taken the review to give Chiriko a love interest as a side story into consideration, and decided that it could do no harm!! It will be in the next chapter, but I think that I can make it more than a side story… ::thinks thought:: Okay… it's officially 12:53… and my brain is starting to run on empty… and I still have other stuff to do!!! This is Shenlong no Miko, signing off for the night!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Konbanwa!!! I have a question… do you people even bother reading my author notes, or is it a waste of time and energy? Because I am begging people to review, and hardly anybody does!! Either people don't read theses, or my stories are not being read!! WWWAAAA!!!! I wanna be popular!!! ::sniffle:: Okay, I'm better!! If you do actually read this, or my story, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If it was mine I would actually have a life. Since it doesn't belong to me, I have no life!!  
  
"Hotohori-sama?"  
  
The emperor of Konan glanced up from the documents he had been engrossed in, only to discover the violet haired seishi cautiously poking his head into the study. He sighed heavily. How he loathed being interrupted when matters of the utmost importance beckoned his attention. "Hai, Nuriko-san?"  
  
"Forgive my intrusion Sire, but you see…" Nuriko fidgeted with his robes.  
  
"Deliver your message, and be gone, Nuriko! I am a very busy man!" Hotohori commanded shortly.  
  
"Yes, of course, Your Majesty. Miaka has… vanished."  
  
"WHAT??!" Hotohori leapt to his feet, knocking over the chair, scattering papers across the floor.  
  
Nuriko flinched uncomfortably. "Your Grace… Gomen nasai!!"  
  
"MIAKA!!!!" Hotohori bellowed, charging from the room like a crazed animal.  
  
"Hotohori-sama!!! Please don't do anything rash!! Matte!!" Nuriko dashed after the emperor, frantically clutching his arm. The emperor ran in place for several moments before realizing he was traveling nowhere fast.  
  
"Nuriko, release me at once!! I must stop her! She could be in danger, and if anything happens to her I will never be able to forgive myself!" Hotohori thundered, struggling to escape from Nuriko's firm grasp.  
  
"Your Excellency, you have to remain in the palace, and lead your country!! In this time of turmoil, your royal duties over-ride your personal desires! I will venture forth to retrieve her!! Miaka shall be safe in my protection! I swear it!!" Nuriko vowed solemnly.  
  
The emperor leaned against the wall in defeat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nuriko, you will set out immediately! Not a single hair on that head shall be harmed, or you will pay with your life!! Remember, the success of the mission lies in your hands!"  
  
"As you wish, Your Majesty." Nuriko bowed his head, making a hasty departure to pack.  
  
"Why, Miaka? Couldn't you have waited? I am certain Tasaki has already found Tamahome, and they are continuing their search for Chichi at this very moment! Would it have pained you so to stay with me just a short while longer?" The answer was agonizingly clear to the young emperor. //Being separated from your beloved was tearing you apart, wasn't it? You will never look at me that way you look at him, or love me as you do him, will you Miaka?// That answer, too, was equally obvious. //No, why would she? Tamahome is everything that she could want in a husband… but I possess the means to give her the world! All he has to offer is himself! How does a mere man even begin to compare with a royal title?!// Hotohori was startled by the realization that while his thoughts had been consumed with Miaka, his feet had carried him to the wooden bridge in the palace garden. He leaned gingerly over the rope supports, and critically examined his reflection in the crystal clear water below. //I am beautiful beyond description. // The satisfaction over his appearance momentarily penetrated his gloom. "What is wrong with me? Here I am, the most prominent figure in Konan, and all I can think about is an insignificant girl!" Disgusted with himself, he hurled a pebble over the bridge's edge, the ripples distorting his image.  
  
"Hotohori-sama?" Hotohori whirled around to find Nuriko, a traveling bag slung over his shoulder, leading a sullen mount.  
  
"Hai, Nuriko?" Hotohori patted the stallion's neck affectionately.  
  
"I suppose this is good-bye. Fear not, Sire! I will not fail you!" the violet haired seishi eased himself atop the ornate saddle adorning the horse's back.  
  
"May Suzaku protect you on this journey."  
  
Nuriko nudged his transport into a purposeful trot, and moseyed into the horizon.  
  
Lazily, Chiriko stretched, rubbing his aching calf muscles. He had stumbled, in a zombie-like state, into the palace's extensive library, as the sun's first rays kissed the landscape, extracted an overwhelmingly thick volume from the "Military Tactics" section, and flopped into a bamboo chair in the corner. Thus, he remained for seven-and-a-half hours, oblivious to the female presence hovering nearby, carefully, less she arouse his suspicion, reading over his shoulder. "Chiriko-sama?" she ventured at length. Chiriko ceased massaging his limbs.  
  
"Hai?" he closed the book.  
  
"Mitsukake-sama thought you could use a break, and a pot of his special tea, the ingredients of which he refused to divulge, so drink wisely." She set a silver tray on the table before him with a practiced flourish. She was about his age, and undeniably attractive with auburn hair whipping about her shoulders and captivating emerald eyes. Chiriko was at a loss over why he had never noticed her before.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you, Chiriko-sama," she gracefully poured him a cup of tea.  
  
"I would be honored if you would." Chiriko pulled the chair beside him from underneath the table. "As long as you promise to call me Chiriko! I hate having–sama added to my name. It makes me feel like an old man. Besides…" He patted the chair invitingly, "Chiriko sounds much more intimate, wouldn't you agree?" He raised his eyebrows mischievously. She giggled merrily, seating herself in the indicated location, and smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from her simple gingham dress.  
  
"Ah yes! Intimacy, Chiriko, and tea! It doesn't get any better than this!"  
  
"It could, if you would permit me to ask your name." Chiriko hinted boldly.  
  
"I believe you just did!" she quipped, flushing charmingly. "Forgive me, that was extremely rude. My name is Yuri."  
  
"Yuri…" Chiriko purred, taking a masculine gulp of tea. His lips puckered, tears welled in his eyes, and steam spewed from his ears, but with as much gallantry as he could muster, he babbled, "Would you consent to meet me this evening at the bridge? We could wait until everyone is asleep. This tea is *gulp* heavenly. I must have the recipe!"  
  
"Very well. For the sake of Mitsukake-sama's tea, it would be my pleasure. Regrettably, I must take my leave. The emperor will be expecting his rice." With a rustling of skirts, and a tender kiss on his cheek, she left Chiriko to his military tactics.  
  
A pale pink tint was barely brushed across the eastern sky, as if the goddess of dawn had painted a single stroke, then remembered she had more pressing matters to attend to, such as sleeping, when a lone rider sped from the Mt. Reitake bandit's stronghold. The cloaked figure turned in her saddle to gaze longingly at the domain where her lover still slept, blissfully unaware of her flight. //I pray that one-day you will be able to forgive me for this Kouji. I know you when rise, and learn of my absence, you will not be able to comprehend my reason for deserting you, but I must put my master's orders before your love. Sleep well, my Koi.// She concentrated her entire chi on providing him with a pleasant dream, which would prolong his waking. After the dust settled behind her cantering mount, the road became desolate once more.  
  
Digging her heels determinedly into the horse's side, Mai persuaded the animal to elevate its current pace to a brisk gallop, and maintain its newly-acquired speed, until they arrived at the mouth of an ominous cave concealed by thick brush. Mai slid from the saddle, securing the creature's reins to a hitching post, which had been driven into the ground by one of her master's minions for her convenience, as it protested with a spine tingling whiny. She patted the horse's neck reassuringly; coaxing it to remain calm with the carrot she had had the foresight to bring along, just incase. While the horse munched contentedly, Mai crept to the cave's entrance, peering inside curiously. The cavern was darker than the darkest night, seeming to swallow what little light her master was using within its depths. Her head held high, Mai entered Ayashi's lair.  
  
"Mai!" His hiss pierced her ears, making her skin crawl. "Lord Ayashi." Mai whispered, falling to her knees in humble reverence. A massive horde of bats, peacefully suspended upside-down from the various rocky outcroppings forming the cave's interior, soared from their perches, as if emphasizing his use of her name, flapping their wings haphazardly, and propelled themselves in her direction. To her immense relief, and Ayashi's evident disappointment, his newest recruits failed to pierce her skin in order to feast upon her blood, alight upon her person screeching like sirens, and bombard her with guano. They simply hovered mere centimeters above her bowed head prior to lazily returning to their resting-places.  
  
"You have failed me!" Although Ayashi was not visible, she could picture his lips curling into a malicious snarl of condemnation. Mai trembled uncontrollably. "Your Eminence, the woman you seek parted ways with the bandits long before I was initiated into their group." Terror and desperation altered Mai's normally confident voice. He *was* the darkness, and she had just placed all her cards on the table. The stakes they were playing for were incredibly high. If she lost this hand, she was destined to lose her life. "Mai, Mai, Mai!" He chided. The all-encompassing darkness faded, revealing the dark lord seated on a stone throne, enshrouded in billowing black robes.  
  
"What, pray tell, compelled you to remain with the bandits?! You are a clever girl, and therefore must have come to the conclusion that you were wasting your valuable time, and mine, by not resuming your quest! However, of your own accord, you chose to defy me!" "My Liege, had I just upped and left the gang without first offering a very plausible explanation for my decision, they would have pursued me, and had me destroyed because I am too involved with their activities for them to risk granting me freedom." "Don't dare to presume you are indispensable, dear girl, for you are sadly mistaken! Even now I am in the process of grooming someone to serve me in your stead" Mai gasped sharply, covering her mouth with her hand in consternation. She had displayed her vulnerability to the enemy. "The icing on the cake, Mai, is that you had the audacity to fall in love with a mortal, and allowed your heavenly body to be spoiled by his seed! The child you bear shall prove to be my undoing…" Mai glanced at her stomach self- consciously. "Lord Ayashi, I beg of you, PLEASE have mercy! You are my sovereign ruler, and I, your humble servant, who lives solely to serve you, and you alone. You have my word that my baby shall do the same."  
  
Ayashi descended from his throne, advancing menacingly on the cowering Mai with deliberate strides. Raising her chin with the tip of his jeweled dagger, he forced her pleading brown eyes to meet his own blood shot ones. "Though you have greatly disappointed me, and are no longer pure, I will spare your worthless life, providing you prove yourself trustworthy in the very near future, AND promise me your unborn child as compensation for the pain you have caused me." Mai gulped, meekly nodding her head in agreement. Ayashi secured the dagger in a hidden pocket amidst the multiple folds of cloth, which comprised his garment, gallantly helped her to her feet, and ordered, "Leave me!" Mai obediently exited the cavern, shuddering momentarily, as she passed the bats. Over the CLIP-CLOP of hooves, Ayashi could barely make out her vow of, "I will not fail you again, Master!"  
  
"You were too easy on her!" Tamahome criticized, materializing from the shadows. "Tamahome, there are many aspects of leadership you have yet to acquire, such as a firm grasp on effective political thinking, until then, you would be wise to view me as the brains of this operation! Do I make myself clear?!" Ayashi roared, assuming his position on his throne. "Clear as glass, Master." Tamahome mumbled, hanging his head in shame. "There's a good lad. We must not dispose of Mai before the birth of her child, after which, I am bestowing the honor of her demise upon your shoulders!" Tamahome bounced up and down excitedly, prematurely ecstatic with bloodlust. "Now, follow Mai! Make certain she obeys her orders. If not, we'll dream up some methods of persuasion to aid her in coming to her senses. One's judgement must not become clouded if one aspires to earn the title of evil genius!" Ayashi waved his hand to dismiss Tamahome, who bowed, and dashed from the chamber, eager to comply with his master's wishes.  
  
"All of my followers are in place, and the Suzake no seish have fallen into my trap! Everything is going according to plan! I will rule the heavenly realm before the moon completes its cycle!" Ayashi threw back his head, emitting a blood-curdling cackle of glee.  
  
A.N. Hiya! Oh my god! Even I'm surprised at the direction this story has taken, and I'm the authoress!! Hehe! Okay, so how is it so far? R and R!! Oh, if you want to read another good FY story I'm working on, check out "The Brother's Return." Laters! 


	6. Chapter 6

Following the greedy consumption of his meal, throughout the duration of which he guarded his fare as if his very life depended on it, glaring at his fellow customers menacingly, challenging them to so much as glance at the mountain of delicacies heaped on the fragile, china plate before him, Chichiri meandered through the town, pausing periodically to browse in the quaint shops dispersed along both sides of the street. At each of his selected destinations, the shopkeepers beamed with pleasure, due to his eloquently expressed admiration of the superb craftsmanship of their wares. He endeared himself to them further by purchasing an impressive assortment of traveling tunics, and an aquamarine hooded cape to ward off the imminent post-sunset chill, for Aya. No woman in his care need reduce herself to being clad in the garb of a man, especially one such as himself, who had been blessed with the misfortune of lacking fashion sense. Swinging his purchase over his shoulder, and whistling a gleeful melody he had composed in honor of his shopping excursion, he made a hasty beeline for the hospital from whence he had ventured forth what seemed lifetimes earlier. He craved an audience with… Aya's NURSE. *Gulp* Marvelous woman!  
  
Upon entering the sparsely furnished, yet apparently effective, medical facility, Chichiri met no scrambling orderlies, alarmingly focused doctors, or incoming patients, merely blissful solitude. Rejoicing in his good fortune, he tiptoed cautiously into Aya's quarters, for fear that the sound of his footfalls should miraculously rouse her from her comatose state, eased the door closed behind him, set his bags gingerly on the floor, and appraised his unconscious beauty, who was luxuriantly stretched full length on a worn, grungy sofa. Supposing she awoke, only to discover the manner in which he was gawking at her, well… she might misconstrue his intentions, which were, for the present at least, honorable. *Mwuahahaha*  
  
Aya's breathing was gradual, steady, peaceful. She possessed an inner charisma, which reminded him of his mother, the spitfire. At least, that was the image she portrayed to the world, until her death when he was a child. His mother had been a bundle of energy, a force to be reckoned with, but simultaneously unconditionally loving. The ominous warning bestowed upon him by Aya's brother penetrated his thoughts, as he examined her features, eyes clenched firmly, chest rising and falling with each breath, lips drawn up in a serene smile. 'Do you feel for this woman… Then you have my pity!' Chichiri shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I accept your pity, Sir, more willingly than you will ever know." He mouthed, as a figure completely engulfed in an elaborately decorated velvet cloak emerged from the walls (to be technical, she glided right through them), entering the tiny room with dainty purposeful steps, bellowing "Chichiri!" with imperious aplomb.  
  
"Hai, Taitsukun-sama? You never could manage to lower yourself to making a grand entrance like any normal person!" He struggled to keep his expression serious, monk-like. Taitsukun ignored his attempt at humor, choosing to the turn the tables by proclaiming accusingly, "I thought I would find you here." Her sexually connotative implication nearly achieved subtlety. Chichiri would have missed it entirely had the uncharacteristically mirthful gleam in her eyes not given her away. "She is a remarkable creature, Chichiri." Taitsukun observed matter-of-factly, inclining her hood-shrouded head in Aya's direction. Chichiri nodded absentmindedly, too enraptured with the subject of their conversation to be fully conscious of anything else. "I trust you are aware of her extreme importance?" Taitsukun pressed shattering his reverie. "A wonderful question! Um…" Chichiri averted his eyes guiltily. "I have reason to believe her past may have been what one would classify as "shady", but Aya seems to possess the initiative to reform her previous er…unlady-like behavior." Taitsukun favored him with an indignant, leveling stare.  
  
"Chichiri, the young woman you see before you is none other than "THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS." She announced with a dramatic flourish, tapping her foot impatiently. "Ta da!" Chichiri chimed meekly, gesturing to their invisible audience that now would be a perfect time to respond with thunderous applause. "I beg your pardon, Taitsukun." He bowed humbly, kissing her hand apologetically. "My reaction to your astonishing news is infuriatingly belated. Cursed nonexistent audience! If you will excuse me, proper protocol demands that I undergo a fainting spell." Chichiri proceeded to fulfill his promise of swooning, but was detained by Taitsukun's hand on his arm. "You were a splendid apprentice Dear Boy. However, I fear you will never fully mature in the art of magic, or monkhood, if you continue to view life as nothing more than a joke, instead of something to be lived. You'd do well to remember that the only individuals who truly appreciate clowns are members of a circus." Chichiri offered his former mentor an affirmative salute.  
  
Taitsukun was not one to dwell upon matters once they had been settled, so she immediately switched gears. "Have you noticed your powers weakening recently?" Chichiri, taken aback by the question, scratched his head, pondering. "I haven't required the aid of magic in a long while." "Then this should prove immensely entertaining." Taitsukun mused sardonically. "Just for fun, try opening that door." She instructed, pointed at the door of Aya's chamber. Chichiri eyed the massive, wooden object, calculating the amount of force he would need to employ to accomplish Taitsukun's suspiciously simple task, rolled up his sleeves, and activated his chi. The door refused to budge. After several failed attempts, he faced Taitsukun, beads of perspiration trickling down his forehead, running his fingers nervously through his untamable sky blue tresses.  
  
"Impossible! How can this be happening?!" Chichiri bristled violently, wringing his hands in his anxiety. Taitsukun allowed him a brief moment to brace himself before confirming grimly, "It is as I have feared. The Almighty Suzaku's powers are fading, as are his seishis." Silence reigned, as the monk digested this life-altering news. "For the love of gods, Taitsukun. What in the name of Suzaku possessed you to journey all this way for the sole purpose of delivering some trivial tidbit of gossip that myself and my fellow seishi seem to be experiencing difficulties opening doors?!" Chichiri wagged a finger in her face, chiding impishly. "Silly, Girl! You act as if this were the end of the world!" Taitsukun tweaked Chichiri's nose, her lighthearted tone abruptly transforming into one ragged with age, laden with the overwhelming burden of what she must confide to the young man. "The concept you have yet to grasp is this inability to open doors could prove to be the end of two worlds. Both the mortal haven, and the realm of the gods depend on your beloved "LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS" to ensure their survival."  
  
She traversed to the couch, which still contained Aya's person, hovering in midair, and placed a wrinkled hand to the unconscious young woman's forehead. Chanting a complex incantation, Taitsukun rocked to and fro on her heels, ever suspending herself inches above the floor, until a golden symbol for tenshi, angel, materialized underneath Aya's left eye. Chichiri studied the proceeding with awed curiosity… for purely educational reasons, comparing and contrasting incantations with the ritualistic monk chants. Taitsukun withdrew her hand, causing Aya's emerald green eyes to flutter open.  
  
She evaluated her current location groggily, befuddlement scrawled across every millimeter of her face. "Where the fuck am I, and why is my head throbbing as if it's been clobbered repeatedly with a pagoda?!" Aya tumbled, most ungracefully, over the edge of the couch, landed on the floor in a jumble of twisted sheets and flailing limbs, and bounced promptly to her feet. Taitsukun shot her a disdainful, if-you're-the-light-in-the- darkness-someone-needs-to-change-the-bulb death glare, as Chichiri squeezed her shoulders affectionately, flashing his guaranteed-to-please-would-this- face-ever-lie-to-you lopsided grin. "You are in the presidential suite of an indescribably ritzy five-star hotel because you became intoxicated, through no fault of your own, scratch that… drunk off your ass, due to a few too many martinis, at your boss's bandit's gathering in the hotel lobby last evening. Fortunately, your boss was generous enough to foot the bill." Aya's eyes narrowed dangerously, as she loomed over Chichiri, thundering, "I MAY BE SUFFERING FROM A HANGOVER, BUT I AM NOT STUPID! Ayashi's too cheap to buy HIMSELF a night in the presidential suite." Satisfied that she had stated her case, and won, Aya resumed her relaxed pose on the couch, propping her feet up on a sheik coffee table Chichiri could have sworn occupied what would have been empty space had Taitsukun not managed to maintain her magic in the midst of this hell.  
  
"How do you intend to engage in a proper relationship with a woman if you can't lie properly to get yourself out of trouble?" Taitsukun recoiled in disgust at the pathetic display of "brilliance". Chichiri hung his head in shame, mumbling, "I am a monk. My lying abilities extend only as far as other men of the cloth, and plants." Taitsukun shook her head regretfully. "Mankind, and his deities, don't have a prayer! Nevertheless, guard Aya with your life, and be extremely careful during your trek to the Imperial City. Your archnemises's diabolical scheme is unfolding even as we speak, as his minions are already in position, and Suzaku and you seishi are all little pawns in his chess game, able to be moved around a board of suffering however he sees fit. Entirely off the subject, you have grown into a very handsome young man. I am thrilled to see you venturing from the confines of your mask. Might I suggest confronting Aya as the real Chichiri. Give her a fair chance to abhor the true you before escaping to the security of your façade." Winded after her tirade, Taitsukun waved majestically, vanishing into thin air amidst a spectacular burst of chi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stumbling over the uneven path winding its way toward the picturesque bridge suspended over a crystal clear bubbling brook, Yuri's heel caught the hem of her robes, causing her to trip, sprawling face first on the ground. The timing of this disaster couldn't have been worse. She was already twenty minutes overdue for her reandevuz with Chiriko. The emperor had been frightfully indecisive that evening over the issue of his bedtime snack, which inevitably snowballed into a culinary crisis, yet Yuri knew keeping a Suzaku no Seishi waiting for such an eternal span of time, for any reason, would result in severe consequences. She righted herself somewhat awkwardly, and staggered onward. Brilliant puddles of moonlight filtered through the clouds, the stars winked gaily down at her, and from the bridge, Chiriko gestured impatiently for her to pick up her laborious pace.  
  
The millisecond she arrived at their appointed destination, Chiriko didn't waste an instant busting a move. His arms automatically draped themselves about her shoulders. He even went the extra mile of conquering his flaws, and behaving like a perfect gentleman. The whole nine yards, from offering his coat, to presenting her with an extravagant bouquet of flowers. "Most precious Lotus Blossom, my entire being is consumed by indescribable ecstasy that you were able to join me beneath this glorious blanket of stars." Chiriko had diligently rehearsed his opening compliment in front of his gilded mirror (this entailed abandoning the library… the readers gasp, and sweat drop, in unison) all afternoon, unable to concentrate on the library's abundance of books, which had been his reason for living, until Yuri sashayed into his mundane life. To Mitsukake's credit, his warped concept of tea failed to detract from Yuri's unfathomable romantic feelings for him, and Chiriko's intense desire to sing in the rain, fly like an eagle, or any other activities a person performed after falling head over heels for someone not of the manuscript species.  
  
Yuri simply rolled her eyes at his antics. "One must refrain from using the full extent of their vocabulary in a single sentence." She hissed vehemently, as her pupils dilated, encompassing her emerald irises. Within their tumultuous depths, he beheld a vision of a familiar young man, one who had become like a brother to him over the quasi-rocky course of their relationship, neck snapping backwards with an ear-splitting CRRRRRRRACK, impaled upon an ornate sword, crimson blood flowing from a crater-sized wound. Yuri blinked rapidly, and, abruptly as it had occurred, the horrific scene vanished.  
  
"Fortunately for you, the full extent of my vocabulary was designed to create a maximum of two sentences." Chiriko remarked breezily. Her threateningly furrowed brows relaxed, her irises reappeared, reducing her pupils to their proper size, and the demonic air, which had temporarily dominated her angelic chi, was replaced with a good-natured half smirk. The ferocious gnawing in the pit of Chiriko's stomach subsided, as his taunt, panic-stricken abdominal muscles contracted. Self-consciously, he wiped the cold, terror-enduced sweat inching down the back of his neck away with his palm. (Chiriko, you are succumbing to first date jitters, which results in minor delusions, such as your future wife, if Fate opts to comply with your wishes, experiencing 'contortions of the eyeball'.)  
  
"How long have you served the emperor?" Chiriko murmured at long last, once he accomplished the feat of meeting Yuri's gaze without being forced to stifle the overpowering urge to cower in terror. "At times it seems like an eternity." She sighed heavily, laying her head on his shoulder. His heart hammered in his chest, reverberating in his ears, exclaiming "Holy crap!" with each beat. "On those rare occasions when the emperor relieves you from the rigors of servitude, do you have any family in the Imperial City you can visit?" Yuri cocked her eyebrow suggestively. "Are you hoping to gain an invitation to meet my mother by flattery?" Chiriko winked flirtatiously. "Only if her beauty is equivalent to her daughter's."  
  
Yuri slithered from his embrace, leaning over the bridge's edge to better absorb the majesty of the stars reflected in the water's surface beneath her feet. "To be perfectly frank, my parents and I haven't spoken in years, not since Dad deserted us to be with his little gypsy. I was "adopted" by my former employer and his business associates. The depressing thing is they have been more of a family to me than my mother and father ever were." Chiriko pushed a lose strand of hair into its proper location behind her ear. Yuri bounced up and down exuberantly, clapping her hands, squealing excitedly like a little kid at Christmas. "He sent word recently that he plans to swing by the palace to check on me in the very near future. His associates have already settled themselves in the Imperial City." Chiriko gave her a sloppy high-five (his first since childhood). "I can't wait to meet him." 


	7. Chapter 7

E. N. (Editor's Notes) This chapter is primarily devoted to my beloved Tasuki, so I did everything in my power to comply with his original characterization. No suaveness for the bandit! As you read this, please keep in mind that Tasuki is an enigma, wrapped in a sweater, wrapped in a vest, so he's one of those character who is nearly impossible to get as Tasukish as you'd like him to be. Happy Reading!  
  
Tasuki wrenched his sleep-encrusted eyelids from their firmly clamped state, resulting in an unexpected confrontation with a suffocatingly all- encompassing blackness. "Awww, fuck…" He grimaced, rolling hesitantly onto his back, clutching his side in agony, "Damn it all!" He proclaimed with as much vigorous condemnation as he could muster, following the rapid restoration of his vision. "Tama, ya crazy bastard! What the bloody hell got lodged up your ass back there anyway?!" He interrogated the stars, who staunchly refused to divulge the Tamahome-related information he sought, twinkling faintly in the velvety night sky. "Worthless bakas…" Tasuki fumed at the heavenly bodies, gritting his teeth, as he willed his mauled form to assume a sitting position.  
  
He rose stiffly, mechanically, agonizing inch by agonizing inch, muscles straining, convulsing, then turning to jelly, lungs burning in protest, the simple act of breathing sending indescribably searing pains rippling through every fiber of his being in monstrous waves, only to find mere millimeters separating his nose from a whiskered snout. The wolf's coarse, breathtakingly silver coat bristled dangerously, his beady jade eyes shifting to and fro anxiously, razor sharp claws bored miniscule holes in the hard-packed dirt underfoot, preparing to penetrate tantalizing human flesh, whip-like tail swept through the air in an arc similar to the motion of pendulum, upperlip curled into a snarl of satisfaction, fangs bared in anticipation.  
  
His own fangs protruding in defiant retaliation, Tasuki fumbled savagely at his belt loop to free his cherished tessen. Reassurance coursed through his veins, and a pompous smirk waltzed across his previously haggard features, as he cockily growled, "Alrighty Big Boy, I'm in the mood for hot dogs, so let's dance!" With practiced flair, he hurled the weapon several feet in the opposite direction, casually commanding "Fetch!" The creature responded instantaneously, bounding majestically into the distance to perform his malevolent bidding.  
  
Tasuki shifted his weight from foot to feet impatiently, flicking at the crystal dangling from his earring, which amazingly enough had managed to remain intact during his bout with Tamahome. The moment the beast's mouth came in contact with the fatal object, he would be engulfed in flames before Tasuki's eyes, prior to disintegrating into a pathetic mound of ashes. "That's right ya furry, four-legged mother fucker!" Tasuki encouraged boisterously courtesy of a minute alleviation of his person's intense suffering. Sadistic certainly, but death by fire was almost too good for one, who had committed the unforgivable sin...breathing his air when he was royally pissed.  
  
With a SMACK that coerced his heart into gleeful palpitations, the diamond tessen clattered against the gleaming canines of his fuzzy adversary. Alas, the long awaited tongues of flame, which should be singing the wolf's fur, eating away at its resulting exposed skin, failed to burst forth in their customary surge of triumphant glory. His face fell in bitter disappointment, as the wolf trotted back to where he now stood, teetering unsteadily, wagging his tail proudly, and dropped the tessen at his feet obediently.  
  
Completely baffled, Tasuki sent the defective item sailing into the heavens once more, muttering a half-hearted "Rekka Shienen" under his breath. "Wolfie" snapped the spiraling instrument of destruction from the air yet again, without so much as igniting a whisker. "This is heavy." Tasuki scratched the wolf behind its ears absentmindedly, a stupefied captive of a remorseless trance, inhaling sharply. The hairball provided no consolation for his troubles, merely a sloppy slurp on his stubbled cheek, causing him to conclude that should he so choose to declare himself Indian Chief of a nonexistent tribe for the day, his title would be "Scores With Wolves", and hang his head despondently, heaving a massive anguished sigh, as he granted himself the luxury of consulting the stars for a second time since rousing in wherever the fuck he was presently located.  
  
"My ability to Rekka Shienen… stuff lies within in Suzaku." Tasuki announced boldly for no other purpose than convincing himself that his current misery-provoking solitude was in reality quite pleasant. One might assume the life of an outlaw was marked by constant loneliness, but Tasuki had been one of the few, the proud, the fortunate members of the close-knit Mt. Reitake band, who had risen in the ranks to achieve the honor of being addressed as "Boss", as such he'd never truly been without a companion. When Miaka turned his life upside down, changing his station from "Thief" to "Seishi", a little alone time was something he craved, but after receiving his wish, he realized he would give anything (aside from his beloved tessen, earrings, or necklaces) to be in the company of an individual who didn't pant, or view him as an entrée. Even an "intelligent" conversation with his favorite okama, Nuriko, would be better than this cursed silence.  
  
"I bet Suzaku embarked upon a well-deserved holiday. Hell, if I were the supreme deity of the Southern Quadrant, I wouldn't waste an instant before obtaining sex, sake, and sustenance! Unfortunately, my powers had no choice but to accompany him on his trek to some remote tropical paradise, leaving me defenseless. Well, whad'dya know?! Suzaku's thrown me to the wolves." Tasuki chuckled blandly at his lack of humor, as "Wolfie" emitted an ear- splitting howl, sprinting off into a nearby clump of bushes.  
  
"Yo, Fido! Get your hairy ass back here this instant! Every comedian needs an audience!" Tasuki bellowed, but his hollering was to no avail. The wolf had vanished into thin air exactly like his powers, and his movement- without-pain capabilities. Tasuki's impending string of curses never had a chance to escape from his lips, due to an enchanting melody floating on the breeze from the direction of the aforementioned bushes. Hypnotized by the sound, he staggered forward.  
  
"Those fingers through my hair, that look that lures them there, that sly come-hither stare, it's witchcraft." The rich baritone beckoned Tasuki to a decent-sized bush, as a mass of silver hair cascading over alarmingly jade eyes materialized from behind it. Tasuki crouched menacingly, coiling his legs beneath him, ready to spring at the first sign of danger, willing to battle to the death if need be. The silver-haired figure hesitantly ventured from the sanctuary of the brush, stepping into a nearby puddle of blinding moonlight. He was a handsome young man of about Tasuki's age, clad in flowing misty green robes sporting embroidered wolf designs, with a commanding presence, and his own intimidating set of fangs. Tasuki felt a deep kinship with the mysterious stranger, and wondered if he too loathed women, as the hanous bakas never played fair.  
  
Discovering his tongue at long last, Tasuki stated venomously "You ain't no fuckin' wolf!" The victim of his accusation bowed an apologetic greeting. "A very astute observation, Sir. I am a Samui. And you are…" He gestured grandly for Tasuki to introduce himself. "Name's Genrou, but everyone calls me Tasuki. Put 'er there!" Tasuki grasped Samui's hand in a firm shake, pumping it up and down enthusiastically. Samui didn't even flinch, just clucked under his breath about the coincidence of "Genrou" meaning Phantasm Wolf.  
  
"So, Sam? What the hell brings ya way out here in the middle of the night?!" Tasuki snarled implications were not lost on Samui, who chose to ignore them. "Howling at the moon, my friend. There is no greater definition of freedom for a man than feeling the wind ruffling his hair, as he converses with Mother Nature's finest creation… the moon. On nights like this, the moon senses your hearts deepest desires, and, if you listen really closely, she tells you exactly how to transform your dreams into reality." Samui's eyes glittered blissfully, as he threw back his head, letting loose a deafeningly animalistic howl. Tasuki quenched his pride, shrugged his shoulders in defeat, cleared his throat, and joined Samui's wolfish chorus. Satisfied that their souls had been sufficiently borne, Samui put a finger to his lips requesting silence, craned his neck, and proceeded to listen to the moon.  
  
"By the way Dude, about that "my friend" business, you're gonna have ta take that back. One of my bestest pals just tried to slaughter meh, so friends aren't on the top of my list at the moment. I appreciate the offer tho. It's been real, Sam, but I've gotta be hittin' the road. I have tons of girl scout cookies to sell, and not enough time to sell them in." He'd learned about girl scout cookies from Miaka, who's sleep babble consisted of foreign sounding cuisine, most of which he was certain she had conjured up in Slumber Land.  
  
Tasuki spun on his heel, hobbling awkwardly away from the intent Samui, who snapped out of his moon-dazzled reverie long enough to pose the question, "Exactly how far are you planning to travel with three broken ribs, and a punctured lung?!" "How in the bleepin' shit do ya know what's wrong with meh?" Tasuki thundered, clawing at his persistently throbbing side. Samui arched an eyebrow in amusement. "I believe that you, Mister Phantasm Wolf, are in dire need of a lisenced physician." Tasuki glared daggers at him. "I will NEVER be in need of anyone! Least of all some moon-crazed, song- singin', shit-lickin' poser!" An involuntary convulsion brought Tasuki plummeting to his knees. He coughed violently, blood cascading from the corners of his mouth. Samui squatted before the fallen ex-bandit. "Your physician is soundin' mighty fine right about now." Tasuki admitted grudgingly, offering his comrade a rye grin. Samui declined to comment, opting to heft Tasuki onto his shoulders instead, and mosey off into the distance.  
  
"The Samui's go marching one by one. Hurrah! Hurrah! The Samui's go marching one by one. Hurrah! Hurrah! The Samui's are marching into the nearest town, and I'll kick mine in the balls, if he doesn't fuckin' put me down! Hurrah!" Tasuki brayed tunelessly. Samui attempted to cover his ears, but his protesting bundle hampered his endeavor. "That besestest pal of yours, the one who plotted your untimely demise… He hadn't been subjected to your *AHEM! EXCUSE ME! HAIRBALL!* "singing" by any chance?" Samui quipped. Tasuki rewarded his transportation's theory with a swift kick in the ribs. "It's a damn shame! You'd be an asset to any choir. I'll wager the glorious Suzaku himself would part with all of his most prized possessions for the immense pleasure of hearing your perform." Samui praised breezily. "Less talk, more walk!" Tasuki grumbled irritably. Samui clicked his heels importantly, proclaiming "Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to Hakkon we go!" in a most melodeous manner, as he skipped jauntily down the precariously steep incline of the rugged landscape.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Damn…" Nuriko swore, yanking upward on the horse's reins, forcing the weary creature to cease its insescent clip-cloping. He wiped the sweat streaming determindedly down his forehead away with one hand, and prissily flipped his immaculately plated braid over his shoulder with the other. He had been pursuing Miaka for over an hour, but his efforts had thus far proven themselves futile. Nuriko reasoned the priestess had either "borrowed" His Highness's fastest horse, or gotten herself hopelessly lost. The later concerned him most. She would wind up in a location blessed with food no doubt, and manage to force starvation upon the citizens within the space of five minutes. Miaka's mouth was a black hole, devouring everything, edible or not so much, in its path. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, imagining her wining and dining with the land's most prestigious individuals among lavish surroundings, while Hotohori-chan grieved himself to death over her absence. For a brief period of time, Nuriko despised Miaka, even went so far as to turn his horse around, urging it into a gallop for a good mile and a half, before coming to his senses, delivering a harsh blow to the animal's gut, and doggedly resuming the chase.  
  
Aya eyed Chichiri thoughtfully during his animated discussion with the doctor. 'I distinctly remember hearing from some enlightened individual in a darker segment of my youth that we all wear masks, but I always believed it to be a metaphorical explanation of human nature, not some physical barrier between a person and the rest of humanity. However, a mask laced with magic to duplicate its wearer's unique expressions is a truly novel concept indeed.' Chichiri nodded his agreement, as the doctor bowed gentlemanly prior to exiting.  
  
"We have his divine permission to continue on our merry way as soon as you are feeling up to making the journey." Chichiri informed her, plopping exhaustedly onto the floor, meditatively crossing his legs Indian-Style. The bags under his sleep-deprived eyes were painfully evident, but his happy-go-lucky grin was nonetheless genuine. "Then let us depart tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, we'll be gone. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. We'll set out, tomorrow. The story may now go on." Aya chirped in a delightful singsong. "You are beautiful, er… your voice is breathtaking." Chichiri faltered, a slight blush decorating his cheeks. "I know." Aya teased smugly, smoothing the creases in her deep purple tunic, readjusting the green cloth belt holding it in place self-consciously. "Modest and proud of it much?" Chichiri returned flippantly, tweaking her nose. "Damn straight!" Aya lightly brushed his cheek with a melodramatic kiss.  
  
Chichiri's jaw dropped theatrically, as his cheerful countenance abruptly clouded. "Let's get you packed! We're blasting out of here at first light!" Aya's brow furrowed quizzically, but she held her peace. "I must get you safely to the Imperial City, at the risk of my own life if worse comes to worse. For you, my dear, are The Light in the Darkness, upon whom all of our futures rest! As such, I have sworn my devoted service to you come hail or high water!" Chichiri exclaimed, busily shoving garments into a medium- sized pack provided by the hospital for outgoing patients. "You sure know how to "sweet-talk" a girl." Aya pouted, thoroughly flabbergasted by the fire raging within the depths of his mahogany eye when he swore his allegiance to her, reluctantly sauntering to his side to aid him in the monotonous task.  
  
"DOCTOR!! EMERGENCY!! COME QUICKLY!!!" Nurse Hakami's cries of alarm resounded through the narrow corridors. Chichiri poked his head curiously through the doorway to better examine the poor sap that was the cause of all the commotion. The mere sight of the broken figure stretched out on the gurney before him made him yelp mutely, "T…Tasuki?!"  
  
A.N. Hiya!! Thank you peeps for all the reviews! But, Sakura, let's get one thing straight… CHICHIRI IS MINE, ALL MINE, CHIQUITA!!! I, as the authoress of this fic say you can't have him! You wouldn't want him to meet an untimely end, would you?! (Muahahahaha!! I'm so evil!!) Okay, I also want to say, DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU (for all your reviews)!! You have no idea how unbelievably ecstatic I am that you are enjoying my fic so much. And to you Otaku Pitcher, (Anime Otaku, ne?) the more reviews I get, the more I write. Laters!, SNM! 


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I have come to the conclusion that the two main stories I am going to focus on right now are this one, and Shades of Gray (Please read that one, and review. If it doesn't get any feedback soon, my editor (who is actually a real person, and not one of my characters masquerading as an individual in a position of power) is threatening to stop doing her job! Ah! No! I'll work *some* on my others, but I just started too many at once. Gomen… but it was getting to the point where I wasn't enjoying writing!! Not good! Okay, just to let y'all know (Can ya tell I'm from Texas? Yeeeeeeehaw!)! As always… R&R!  
  
The pack Chichiri clutched, as if for dear life, miraculously escaped from his vice-like, ghastly white-knuckled grip in his astonishment, clattering to the floor with an ear-splitting KABLAM!! "Ne, Chiri! Ya fuckin' look like something Suzaku dragged in. Samui here can get ya hooked up with a physician pronto. Says he's got contacts in high places." Tasuki snorted piously from the now-crimson gurney, somehow managing to direct Chichiri's gaze to the intense young man escorting him in his quest for treatment, his face ashen, frame convulsing weakly against the straps fastening him securely to the transportation device, grimacing in agonized distress.  
  
"This way, Gentlemen! Step lively!" Nurse Hakami barked peevishly at her attendants, who were wheeling the gurney forward with the utmost of care, gesturing exaggeratedly for them to bring Tasuki to a secluded room in the very back of the structure. "Wehell, I do declare! That little nurse of yours is actually enjoying this." Samui mouthed to Chichiri over his shoulder, who had been diligently tailing Tasuki's mutilated form down the narrow corridor in a trance. "That blood-lusting baka ain't no nurse of mine!" Chichiri retorted defensively. Samui exposed his canines in a dismissively all-knowing grin. "Save your breath, oh Yee of the Clouded Past! Monks in your position always fall for the chicks in uniform."  
  
Tasuki was gingerly transplanted from the gurney to a cot in the corner against the wall, and Chichiri was too engrossed with observing the proceedings to snarl a much-deserved witty retort at the pesky Samui. 'Your worthless life shall be spared…for now, Samui, if that is your REAL name, but beware! When I get through with you, even my "little nurse" will be unable to work her healing magic to restore the breath to your lungs.' "The patient requires an immediate examination! Shomi, Fetch Doctor Mikashi at once!" Nurse Hakami commanded delightedly.  
  
"As for the rest of you, who aren't currently on Death's Doorstep, the exist is located to your right. Exercise extreme caution when departing, so the door won't hit you in the ass on your way out!" Shomi bowed hastily, ecstatic over the prospect of freedom from the nurse's tyranny, bounding haphazardly in his glee to perform her bidding. She favored Chichiri and Samui with a contemptuous leer. They shuffled mutely to out of the cramped chamber. "Thank you for visiting the Hakkon Hospital where our medically trained staff is dying to operate for YOU." Nurse Hakami's echo intoned mechanically, as the door clicked shut ominously behind the startled pair.  
  
"More like we're dying to operate ON you." Chichiri quipped in attempt to decimate the palpable tension, which had settled between him, his previous animosity for the fellow temporarily forgotten. Samui ran his hands through his silver hair, immensely perturbed. "For some unfathomable reason, I can't quite convince myself to trust that woman with sharp, pointy objects." He stated casually.  
  
The gutwrenching image of Nurse Hakami slitting Tasuki from throat to navel with a machete, as he quivered spastically on the cot, writhing in indescribable suffering, sent his insides churning, flopping crazily like fish out of water, clothes tumbling in a dryer, spurning him into action, barreling toward the door at breakneck speed, slamming against it with every ounce of his strength, mahogany eye blazing, thundering "TAUSKI!!!" The massive wooden object refused to yield before him, opting instead to maintain its resolute stance. 'Beaten by a door yet again, I see.' Chichiri mentally berated himself.  
  
Clucking amusedly under his breath, rolling up his sleeves defiantly, Samui paced infront of the stubborn door, knitting his brow in concentration, as he focused his chi. A hazy green glow engulfed the door, as brilliant amber finger-shaped sparks snaked forward from Samui's glittering jade eyes. The fragments of light seared through the door, which remained firmly shut, revealing the touching scene, which lay beyond. Nurse Hakami twirled Tasuki's necklaces beaded necklaces around her finger, stooping to mop the perspiration cascading down his forehead with a wet rag. Reassured that his fellow Seishi wasn't being sliced and diced like so many fresh vegetables, Chichiri bowed a slightly delayed introduction. "Chichiri at your humble service, Mister…" "Samui." His companion supplied, supporting himself against the doorknob.  
  
"What do you say we engage in a friendly I-scratch-your-back-you-scratch- mine arrangement?" Samui arched an eyebrow curiously in a subtle effort to prompt Chichiri to explain himself. 'It wasn't every day an individual of his status was privileged enough to encounter a one-eyed monk, and this one had proven to be decidedly intriguing thus far.' "You tell me what bastard did this to Tasuki, and I'll address you as "Samui" for any length of time you desire! Tasuki's a real close buddy of mine, one of my best infact, and I can assure you from personal experience that it would take one hell of a miracle-worker to take him down." Samui nodded agreeably, as Chichiri rewarded him with a leveling stare, and firm sealing-of-the-pact handshake. "I stumbled upon your friend several miles from the outskirts of Hakkon three days ago in exactly the same condition as he is now, aside from being fully conscious. I watched over him, until he arose from his comatose state, and carried him to this hospital the moment I felt he was capable of surviving the journey."  
  
Samui spun on his heel abruptly, striding purposefully in the opposite direction of the clearly puzzled Chichiri, who wailed plaintively, "Matte, Samui! There is still much to be discussed." Heaving an obliging sigh, Samui conceded to march back to the quarters from whence he came, growling menacingly, gnashing his highly lethal fangs to prove that although Chichiri had succeeded in battle… there was no way he could possibly win the war.  
  
"Chichiri?" Aya greeted groggily, materializing beside his left shoulder, dressed to impress in a fashionably form-fitting nurse's ensemble. The stoic monk's eyes bulged forth from their natural positions for an awe-inspiring distance, as his jaw dropped, tongue lolling across the floor. "I tried ta warn ya that you dug chicks in uniforms!" Samui whispered conspiratorially in Chichiri's ear, so as not to arouse her suspicion, applying acute pressure beneath the idiotic-appearing monk's chin to return his jaw to its natural alignment for the purpose of solving his minute tongue dilemma, demanding, "Return your eyeballs to their sockets at once, Sir! Your Lady desires to commune!"  
  
Chichiri saluted Samui respectfully, prior to facing her with an admirably debonair countenance. "Aya, you silly thing, you must conserve your strength! Take advantage of the opportunity to rest in a honest-to- goodness bed while you still can… Er…" He examined her at an inappropriately close proximity, scratching his head in befuddlement. The nurse's uniform had vanished without a trace, leaving only fond memories and Aya garbed in a sleep-suitable tunic in its wake. "Why the flying fuck are you staring at me like that?! It ain't kosher!" She crab-walked what she felt to be a safe distance away from Chichiri, who gallantly stayed put, deciding against invading her personal space, gently reminding her that kosherocity wasn't a traditional monkian trademark. "Do I have something in my teeth?" She queried self-consciously, placing a hand to her mouth to shield her "offensive" smile from the unkind glances of the outside world.  
  
Samui hummed "Hey! Hey, Baby… I wanna know if you'll be my girl," under his breath, struggling valiantly to suppress the mighty guffaw of mirth rising in his throat. Aya narrowed her eyes to slits, beaming steely glares in his direction, daring him to make the first move. Nonplussed, Samui simply sneered in response, cockily crossing his arms over his sculpted chest. Chichiri's eyes traveled anxiously between them. "Am I interrupting something?" He squeaked in an uncharacteristic falsetto. "I have plenty of things to take care of before departing from Hakkon, and hindering an impending battle to the death wasn't included in the master plan." "Samui and I have important business-related matters to attend to, but the moment I open a much-deserved can of Whoop Ass on the bastard, you'll have a front row seat in which to view the action." Aya bristled, as Chichiri crept stealthily through the door to discover how Tasuki was faring, confronting Samui at long lost, snarling sinisterly, "What on the gods green earth are you doing here?!"  
  
"I was sent here to offer my loyal services to Tasuki in his hour of greatest need." Samui winked disarmingly. "I could have sworn you were out of favor with the gods, primarily Suzaku. As such, it doesn't seem plausible the likes of YOU would be chosen to protect his Seishi." Aya snorted haughtily, gliding to the floor. Samui followed her lead. "Yeesh! A guy makes one miniscule mistake, specifically getting kicked out of the realm of the heavenly beings, and he is never forgiven! I'm surprised there isn't an I Hate Samui fan club." He pouted pathetically. Aya patted his hand soothingly, remarking, "Oh, there is! To be perfectly frank, Rashika, I am the president."  
  
"Don't refer to me by THAT name EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!" He thundered maliciously, his chi crackling violently about him. "Someone's a little sensitive. Gomen… A mere slip of the tongue." Aya hung her head in shame. "Cheer up, Princess! As long as I am sworn to protect you, all frowns must be turned upside-down!" Samui chirped, tugging a lock of her hair playfully. "First of all, I no longer hold that title due to the actions of my *grr* slightly warped brother. Secondly, it figures Suzaku would employ a clown to do a real man's job! I already possess a very adept bodyguard." Samui sweat dropped, sending the humongous object crashing into her skull at lightspeed, questioning, "How well do you think someone lacking celestial powers will be able to hold his own against the onslaught of Ayashi's forces?! For now, Chichiri is as useful to you as a mere mortal!" Aya giggled nervously, rubbing her throbbing temples. "Unfortunately, we're in this together for the long haul, Your Highness, if I wish to resume my rightful place with the gods, and you to save the lives of Suzaku's Seishi." Samui shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Aya smirked ruefully.  
  
Dr. Mikashi completed his evaluation of Tasuki's overall health, predicting darkly, "With several broken ribs and a punctured lung, you won't be going anywhere for a while. Three, four weeks at the minimum, I'd say," as he secured the bandage around Tasuki's torso. "Damn it all! I can't wait that long!" Tasuki wheezed, clawing at the various tubes and trappings adorning his battered form. "Iie, iie! You mustn't move!" Dr. Mikashi exploded in frustration, forcefully pinning the stubborn seishi to the cot. "Rest is crucial for your complete recovery!" "Take your rest and shove it, Doctor! A complete recovery isn't on my agenda! I refuse to leave my friends ta die alone!" Tasuki struggled valiantly, forcing himself to rise a few inches before collapsing backwards against the fluffed pillow, his breathing ragged, limbs flailing uncontrollably. "You're making your injuries worse!" Dr. Mikashi analyzed unnecessarily. "Does it look I give a damn?! I've weathered many a more horrific tempest than this!!! What you see before you are just minor scratches!!" Dr. Mikashi banged his had against the wall, his features contorted with fathomless rage. "You win! Do whatever the hell floats your boat, but in my professional opinion, it would prove in your best interest to remain here!" The doctor fumed. Tasuki exposed his fangs in a this-is-what-I-think-of-your-professional-opinion manner, relaxing triumphantly. With his mouth drawn into an intimidatingly thin line, and steam spewing forth from his ears, Doctor Mikashi stormed out of the room in a huff.  
  
"Tamahome, Super Miaka Baka is currently on her way to rescue you!!" Miaka, perched precariously on the very edge of the saddle, uttered a glorious war- whoop, raising her fist high above her head in the sign of victory, nudging Hotohori's fastest horse into a quasi-consistent canter, praying to Suzaku that she wasn't too late. 


	9. Chapter 9

"My Friend, are you absolutely certain you can not accompany us to Konan?" Chichiri queried, his breath transforming into a dense fog in the frigid night air. "We'd be delighted if you would consent to join us." He added, his half-hearted tone failing to be persuasive in the least. Samui shook his head regretfully, his silver mane reflecting brilliantly in the moonlight, a knowledgeable smirk playing at the corners of his lips. The monk's intentions during the journey were all too clear, even if he himself did not yet realize them. Their venture to Konan would be a prime opportunity to romance Aya, providing Tasuki truly despised females as much as he claimed, and allowed Chichiri a little one-on-one time to win her heart. "Iie… I have my orders Good Monk, and you have yours." He winked meaningfully in Aya's direction.  
  
"Samui, I…I do wish you would reconsider." Aya pleaded in a whisper, drawing her tunic closer about her shoulders to ward off the mind-numbing chill. Samui gallantly reassured her anxieties with a soothing grin, tousling her hair affectionately. "You'd be a real asset to the team. Besides, it's a cold day in Hell when someone capable of rescuing Tasuki waltzes into her lives." Chichiri drawled in a last ditch effort to make coerce him to join their troop.  
  
"I ain't no fuckin' damsel in distress ya delusional, one-eyed bastard! I've saved yar sorry ass plenty a times, without so much as a simple thank ya! But when Wolf Boy here performs a minor, not ta mention unnecessary (I was perfectly able ta hospitalize mehself, not that any of ya give a damn), heroic act… HE GETS A BLOODY PARADE!" Tasuki snarled viciously, emerald eyes blazing with tumultuous rage.  
  
"Breathe Tasuki-kun! You have my word of honor that the instant we return home, the most fabulous balloons in the history of balloondom will be waiting to celebrate your arrival." Chichiri swore solemnly, offering a mock salute. "Bawoons!" Tasuki exalted exuberantly as a child on Christmas morning, clapping his hands with youthful glee, thudding to earth at long last with a dangerously threatening, "Beware oh vile Monk Man, for you tread upon life-threatening soil! The one who so much as dares to contemplate pacifying my internal emotional gashes with the pet name of "Kun" shall be rewarded with the most indescribable torture…" Tasuki brandished his useless tessen haphazardly, emphasizing his carnal lust for destruction. Aya flounced regally into his line of fire, flinging her arms about his neck destractingly. "Hence…the dashing bandit never fails ta win the gorgeous heroine's affections." He gloated triumphantly at Chichiri, who glumly sulked.  
  
"Take good care of yourself, Aya." Samui advised blithely, disentangling her chokehold from Tasuki's fragile person, whispering conspiratorially as he did so, "The apocalypse is upon us, Your Grace. Ayashi's most accomplished forces have already been assembled, and a child of mixed spirits, destined to thwart our efforts to preserve the thrones of the gods, conceived." He wagged a finger before her nose dissmissively before she had the chance to alarm their companions with her reaction to this horrific report.  
  
"Nevertheless, restrain yourself from troubling your pretty little head! I too have an Ace up my sleeve." Blithely, Samui extracted the Ace of Spades from his flowing wolf-splotched robes, handing the card to Aya with a flourish. Aya briefly studied the gift, shaking her head to dispel the image of a silver-coated wolf savagely slitting a cowering gentleman from throat to navel with glistening, blood-caked fangs, which danced before her eyes the moment her hand came in contact with Samui's Ace. Averting her eyes to the wildflowers at her feet abashedly, Aya tucked the card into her tunic for safekeeping.  
  
Kissing Samui hastily on the cheek, Aya mumbled into his ear, "I am eternally indebted to you for all you have done. It is incomprehensible to me why someone so out of favor with the gods would spend his days rushing to their aide. However, I genuinely admire your heroism." Samui modestly bowed his head to mask his embarrassment. "My Lady, all shall be revealed in time. But know this, none of my actions thus far have been for the benefit of the gods. I live and die for the Light in the Darkness alone…for you. Promise me you will take care of your boyfriend and Mr. Bad Ass while I am away. Something tells me those clowns are the ones who need protection."  
  
Much to Samui's disappointment, Aya failed to confirm or deny his "boyfriend" comment, opting instead to simply heave a sigh at the deeper meaning of his words. Without their powers Chichiri and Tasuki were much like herself…dust in the wind. "It's not the stature of the woman, but the size of her balls that count, my dear Samui. Chichiri and Tasuki will be returned safely to Konan. You have my word!" She patted his shoulder comfortingly, skipping to the tree under which her fellow travelers were resting.  
  
"Gentlemen, the time has come for us to depart. Arise you two! Prepare yourselves for a glorious conquest! We have horses to purchase, and miles to travel before we sleep!" Aya commanded cheerfully, provoking an amused expression from Chichiri and a patented death-glare from Tasuki. Samui, who was currently flabbergasted by Aya's admittance of possessing masculine equipment, drew a deep breath. "I believe that once again I may be of service to you fine folks. I just happen to be the proud guest of a quaint little inn in town where three beasts of burden I would be only too thrilled to part with are prancing excitedly in their stalls as we speak."  
  
"I do declare Boys, seems like problem the first has been taken care of. What do you say we make like this tree and leaf?!" Her "boys" responded to her pathetic excuse at humor with disgusted glares. "This is when I shut up and stop talking. Lead the way, Samui, oh Knight in wolf-clad armor!" Comically, Aya attempted to help her pals to their feet, turning for a split second in the process.  
  
Spinning on her heels for the purpose of marching briskly toward town, she observed that Samui, predictable as ever, appeared to have vanished into thin air. On closer inspection of their immediate surroundings, she barely noticed a streak of silver fur against the backdrop of deep green foliage, as her ears registered the faint resounding howl of a wolf. Tasuki's fangs protruded in an all-knowing leer. He too had seen the animal's hindquarters. "Spose that's our cue to exit, aye?" "Yup." Chichiri agreed grimly, biting his lip, Samui's interest in Aya fresh on his mind, scrunching his intestines into an unbearably painful knot.  
  
"Chiriko-sama! What on gods green earth possessed you to leave that sanctuary you've created for yourself in the library?!" The head chef greeted warmly, as Chiriko entered the kitchen. "If I may say so My Lad, sunlight does not become you!" The chef quipped, cleansing his beefy hands on an ingredient-stained apron. "Actually, I desire an audience with one of your serving girls, a little spitfire called Yuri." The chef readjusted his hat at a jauntier angle nervously. "That crazy baka will be the death of me." He growled tersely, violently hacking into a celery stalk. "That crazy baka is a very dear friend of mine! You will hold your tongue Sir, if you intend to keep it!" Chiriko eyed the chef's knife none too subtly. Both eyes locked firmly on the young Seishi, in the event of a threat to his existence, the chef backed cautiously into the cooking area to fetch Yuri.  
  
"Would you be interested in a spot of tea, Master Chiriko?" a serving boy a few years younger than himself questioned politely. "Mitsukake wasn't anywhere within in a ten mile radius of the tea pot when this was brewed, was he Son?" Chiriko gingerly lowered his decently muscled frame into one of the bamboo chairs beneath the counter.  
  
"No Sir, Master Chiriko, Sir. Doctor Mitsukake is temporarily engaged in round-the-clock duty with a new patient. A young lady, who straggled into the imperial hospital a few days ago, battered to a bloody pulp, too confused from loss of blood and exhaustion to do anything more than collapse on the sofa in the waiting room. I imagine she'll be back on her feet in the very near future. For her own sake, I sincerely hope, capable of supplying an explanation for her desired business at the palace. It's a damn shame that a pregnant woman would have to suffer as she has!" The boy poured the "spot" of tea, oblivious to the fact that the majority of the liquid had sloshed across the countertop, instead of flowing into Chiriko's mug, so captivated was he in his morbid fascination with the woman's plight.  
  
Chiriko sipped the droplet that had miraculously managed to land in the mug, crooning apologetically to his tastebuds under his breath. The nauseating brew smutted the good name of tea. The serving boy bowed quickly, as the chef stamped into the room, a belligerent Yuri in tow. "…Yuri, if I ever learn of you so much as breathing in the divine presence of a Seishi a second time, you will be mopping the floor with your own organs! Do I make myself clear?!" He raised his hand, preparing to deliver a massive blow to her cheek. Heroically, Chiriko stepped between the pair, raging "Touch a single hair atop this girl's head, and you will be eating your own genitals! Do I make MYSELF clear?!" hanging his head, the chef scuttled to a table in the corner of the room at light speed, no doubt comforting his threatened genitals.  
  
Running a hand through his untamed locks in self-gratification, Chiriko appraised Yuri's form-fitting, ruffle-décored servitude ensemble, an amused spark twinkling in his eyes. "I beg your pardon Miss, but the matters I have come to discuss are of the utmost importance. I am an employee of the Department of Public Fashion, and the ruffley fringe emphasizing the curves of your uniform is a violation of code 7986523. I am afraid you will have to remove the outfit promptly!" Yuri cocked an eyebrow, patting his hand tenderly. "I deeply appreciate your concern for the safety of my customers, My Lord. Unfortunately, I am not wearing any undergarments. Therefore, so as not to blind them with the overwhelming gorgeousness of well… me, shall we move our little party into the garden?" Chiriko merely gulped uncomfortably, as Yuri entwined her arm through his, leading him pompously through the back door.  
  
Blinking bedazzeledly in the brilliant sunshine, Chiriko gazed about the garden, drinking in the various types of roses determinedly climbing a pearly-white trellis, orchids bobbing their hands contentedly in the floral- perfumed breeze, lilies sprouting from the crystal-clear pond in the oasis's center, beckoning invitingly to frogs and dragonflies. Bees busily buzzed, as humming birds fluttered gaily, yet purposefully, throughout this enchanted world.  
  
Undeniably the garden's crowning glory was its miniature forest of Japanese Elms, triumphantly bursting forth in full bloom, growing in such a manner that a magnificent walk way, completely isolated beneath their blossoming, canopied splendor, had been formed. To a delicately handcrafted bench at the walk way's end was where Yuri led Chiriko, his senses thoroughly overwhelmed by the majesty of it all.  
  
"The garden is unbelievably beautiful isn't it?" She began reverently, inclining her head at their surroundings, grinning blissfully as a ladybug alighted upon her outstretched palm. "Hai! You are…er…the garden, very beautiful." Chiriko blustered, sneezing harshly when the ladybug unexpectedly flitted to his nose. "Chiriko, there is something I must tell you a…about my family." Chiriko held her hand in his. "Every family has its quirks, Yuri. Fear not, my pet! Nothing could make me care for you any less!" He chuckled under his breath, recalling a few of the actions of his own family, Miaka's other Seishi, who he now viewed as his brothers, except Nuriko of course, the best elder sister a guy could hope for. It would forever be a mystery to him how the flighty okama managed to maintain his hair, which somehow remained picture perfect, even following the most brutal of battles. Yuri snuggled against his chest, sincerely grateful for the moment to collect her thoughts.  
  
"Chiriko-san!" an urgent cry sounded through the elms, interrupting their intimacy. The young Seishi bounded to his feet, only to discover one of Hotohori's most trusted generals pacing frantically before him. "Sono, as much as your good intentions, and admirable attempts at intelligent conversation thrill me, this is not the best time to shoot the breeze!" Chiriko snapped irritably. Sono evaluated Chiriko's companion with a lustful sneer, prior to snapping his heels professionally. "His Royal Highness, Emperor Hotohori has sent me personally to fetch you immediately, and fetch you immediately I shall!" Chiriko rolled his eyes theatrically at Sono's airs, winking coyly at Yuri. "Meet me here tonight, and we will finish what we started. His Royal Highness awaits!" Bowing grandly, Chiriko blew Yuri a regretful kiss, jogging to catch up with the way-too-anxious-to- please Sono. Yuri sank despondently against the wooden back of the bench.  
  
"Yuri…" the familiar voice radiated from the shadows, sending a spine- tingling wave of sheer terror surging through her. Heart hammering obnoxiously in her chest, perspiration streaming down her forehead, Yuri whirled about to confront the assailant, who materialized gradually from their chosen hiding place behind a row of immaculately sheared bushes. "Ane!" Yuri's breath caught sharply in her constricting throat muscles, resulting in a vulnerable-sounding gasp. "Yuri, Yuri, Yuri." The female figure, clad in a hospital dressing gown shook her head sadly, massaging her swollen belly self-consciously. "It has been too long."  
  
E.N. I just want to apologize profusely for putting itty-bitty virgin- minded Chiriko into a situation where the girl he's in love with was feeling a tad frisky. I do realize that being thrown into an arena with a promiscuous female could be damaging to Chiriko's innocence. Thus, I will never do it again! Yuri needed an excuse to bring him to the garden, and I needed an excuse to be humorous. Forgive me!  
  
A.N. As always, read and review. And Shades of Gray has still been neglected! My editor is continuously threatening to resign from her post if it doesn't get feedback soon! She has made many contributions to the plot development of A Light in the Darkness, and it wouldn't be where it is today without her expertise. Something to keep in mind! 


	10. Chapter 10

Bolstering every ounce of courage she possessed, Yuri slunk forward to intercept her visitor. "Sister, are you mad?! I trust you realize that your presence here jeopardizes all that I have struggled to achieve for the success of the Plan!" Yuri hissed, eyes blazing at Mai with boundless fury. "I beg of you, Yuri…forgive me! I have failed Lord Ayashi, who was gracious enough to bestow upon me a second chance to accomplish my assigned portion of the Plan." Yuri studied Mai's impregnated condition contemptuously. "I sincerely doubt that Ayashi desired for you to reside in the palace with me while you redeem yourself. Your bodyguard was affiliated with the Seishi of Suzaku at one time. I probed the mind of the one called "Chiriko" moments before your arrival. He seems to have fond recollections of a certain "Tamahome". Thus, you are endangering the entire mission!"  
  
"The one of whom you speak is at least four days travel from Konan. That is plenty of time for me to make enough progress in my requested endeavors to prove to Lord Ayashi that I am his eternally loyal and devoted servant." Mai commented wearily, sinking to her knees in the dewdrop-strewn grass of the garden. Yuri ground her teeth, restraining herself from letting her emotions affect her judgement. Providing Mai with sanctuary after she royally botched her contribution to the Plan was forbidden. She was an outcast among Ayashi's minions now, and her sister no longer. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you had kept your pants on!" Yuri snarled, hastily wiping a tear that had squeezed between her firmly clasped eyelids. Mai released a haughty guffaw. "I'm not the one probing the enemy, Sister Dearest!"  
  
Without warning, a miniscule crimson oval appeared in the sky, signaling the quasi-anticipated entrance of a magical personage of the demonic sort, mere centimeters from Mai's left shoulder. Faint spurts of flame erupted from its core, as an intimidatingly muscular leg protruded from the hovering shape. Much to their dismay, an equally built, scantily- clad midsection followed by a broad torso, rugged jawline, soul-piercing eyes, and a wild shock of velvety blue hair accompanied the aforementioned appendage. "And the plot thickens." Yuri grumbled observantly, snatching a Japanese Elm bud from the air as it promenaded elegantly to earth.  
  
"Four days just flies by when you're having this much fun with your most favoritest sister in the whole universe." Mai quipped hurling a steely stare at her "bodyguard", clasping her hands in a gesture of fervent prayer dramatically, mutely willing Yuri to throw caution to the wind in the name of divine sisterhood, henceforth turning her back on Ayashi, the only real family she'd ever known, cared for even. Thoroughly disgusted with her weakness, Yuri yanked her ingrate of a sister to her feet, discovering only minute satisfaction in Mai's resounding yelp of anguish over her vise-like grip, and dragged Mai roughly from the garden.  
  
"What can I do ya for?" The bartender slurred cordially, snapping his suspenders against his impressive potbelly to emphasize the greeting. Nuriko flipped his violet braid over his right shoulder, easing himself gingerly atop a precariously rickety barstool, squinting stealthily about him in the dim lantern light. He was enveloped on all sides by a fairly surly bunch occupying the circular wooden tables dispersed throughout the cramped room. Antlers of various beasts were mounted on the walls, accented by life-like portraits of wild game, some native to those parts, others foreign, but equally magnificent. Halos of odiferous cigar smoke billowed against the ceiling, clogging one's lungs while permeating one's beer mug.  
  
"A young girl wouldn't have happened to drop in here recently?" Nuriko inquired hesitantly, mentally berating himself for briefly contemplating the notion. Miaka suffered from an almost carnal affinity for food. Such an establishment was incapable of serving cuisine worthy to kiss the tastebuds of the royal Priestess of Suzaku. "Cute little thing with eyes bigger than her stomach, and a disturbing lust for anything edible?" The bartender chuckled in amusement. "That would be the one, Sir!" Nuriko confirmed joyfully, twirling jubilantly in his off-kilter seat. "Can you tell me where she is now?" He glowered momentarily at the waitress, who, in his opinion, had not received the proper training in fish-net management. Adorning oneself with hosiery is an art that many individuals attempt, but few have mastered. The bartended pointed an index finger to Nuriko's left, readjusting his suspenders once more in self-satisfaction.  
  
"MIAKA!" Nuriko exalted, launching himself from the barstool in unbridled ecstasy, landing with a horrendous KERPLOP upon the startled brunette before him. "Nuriko…" She returned between dainty nibbles. Her response was more of a question than an overjoyed reaction to being reunited with an old friend at long last. Tugging at his braid in puzzlement, Nuriko chided sternly, "What the hell were you thinking, vanishing from the palace like that, nearly terrifying His Highness into an early grave?!" "Is it just me, or has a certain violet-haired someone been eating, sleeping, and breathing Hotohori?!" Miaka snapped tersely, a violent edge to her innate sing-song tone.  
  
Exasperated beyond description, Nuriko slammed a feminine fist against the countertop, shattering the seemingly indestructible wooden slab to microscopic splinters on impact. "LISTEN TO ME MISSY! I AM OLDER THAN YOU, WISER THAN YOU, MORE INTELLIGENT THAN YOU, AND SO MUCH PRETTIER THAN YOU! IN A NUTSHELL, I AM THE BETTER WOMAN! UNFORTUANATELY, NONE OF MY ENDEARING QUALITIES POSSESS THE ABILITY TO RESTRAIN ME FROM MAULING YOUR FUCKING ASS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, YOU SELF-CENTERED BAKA, SO BRING IT ON!" Pounding his chest in an uncharacteristic, undeniably hilarious burst of testosterone, Nuriko advanced menacingly upon his cowering victim.  
  
Miaka subtly transported her person to another barstool. "Locating Tamahome is a matter of the utmost importance, Nuriko. Mankind's future depends upon the Suzaku Seishi. Minus a single Seishi, we have lost the war prior to the first battle! On a more intimate level, surely you can understand my all- consuming passionate need to hold Tamahome in my arms again, as a fellow woman grappling with true love." Her companion averted his captivating eyes to the matted what-could-be-construed-as-beige-if-and-only-if-you-are-one- hundred-percent-soused carpet blanketing the no doubt wooden floor. "I shall aid you in your search for Tamahome, Miaka. HOWEVER, this venture will be conducted in accordance with my rules. No more disappearing acts for you, Young Lady! You are a priestess, not a magician, and as such, you must fulfill your duties BEFORE satisfying your heart's every inclination!"  
  
Nuriko evaluated his unnecessary destruction of property ruefully, meekly forking over an awe-inspiring wad of cash to the bartender, who venomously leered in their general direction, sourly supervising their snail's-pace departure from his tavern. Linking elbows with the target of his most recent verbal assault amiably, Nuriko led his charge from the squalid conditions of their surroundings out into the chill, yet blissfully fresh, atmosphere of the evening.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WE'RE SHIT-LICKIN' SCREWED!" Suzaku thundered in despair, hurtling a particularly attractive ornate vase decked with a soothing floral pattern and gilded trim at the nearest wall. "Shit-Lickin' Screwed wouldn't happen to be any relation to the Finger-Lickin' Good genre, perchance?" An attendant, ceasing his fanning, joked lamely in a valiant attempt to pacify the numerous chis crackling anxiously about the expansive chamber. Suzaku failed to bat an eyelash, opting instead to resume his intense concentration on the hovering orb, which constantly displayed images of the gods' Seishis, the dietys' sole link to their beloved creations, as Byakku cringed in heart-wrenching anguish. "How is it that I, a god, one of the supreme rulers of the universe, am forced to observe my prides and joys falling prey to the ultimate deception, while I am imprisoned in the heavens unable to rescue them?!"  
  
"You must remain calm, Byakku. We have already suffered the loss of one vase tonight…" Seriyu snorted haughtily at Suzaku. "I would HATE to see you lose your temper as well! Gentlemen, I beseech you, nay, I DEMAND of you, what else shall be torn from us before this war, this calamity of magnanimous proportions has finally reached its completion?!" Tumultuous applause of defiance greeted Seriyu's eloquent, impromptu tirade. "War, my Lambs, never reaches its completion. For all involved are eternally haunted by dreams of regrettable deeds, gut-churning slaughter, and weapons stained crimson. Even the victorious are defeated by the memories!" Taiitsukun's gravelly philosophies materialized from the jagged ceramic debris of the obliterated vase.  
  
"I believe I overheard one of you darlings mentioning imprisonment…" She cooed serenely, flouncing pompously into view. "Hai!" Suzaku blustered, refusing to allow Byakku, who had never experienced Taiitsukun's abominable wrath, to be interrogated for voicing an emotion all had felt, but none had yet dared express. "Tasuki, the boisterous bandit, Chiriko, the socially awkward, brilliant scholar, Chichiri, the wise mentor, Tamahome, the fortune fiend, Nuriko, the lovable elder sister, Hotohori, the just emperor, and countless others… All of these are pawns in a sinister game, as we play the role of the paralyzed spectators, incapable of performing any action beyond looking on in horror, as they are destroyed one by one. Taiitsukun, we are but mere prisoners of our own inabilities!" As Suzaku spoke, shimmering crystal tears cascaded down his ghastly pale cheeks, clattering melodiously to the marble floor. His fellow gods gasped in unison. Tears of a celestial being were priceless, as well as extrodonairally rare.  
  
Genbu recalled hearing a legend on his last visit to the mortal realm of a tyrannical king, who's only daughter and heir suffered from a fatal ailment, which no mortal medicine had the capacity to cure. As a last ditch effort to preserve the princess's life, the king traded his entire kingdom for a tiny vile of a god's tears. Stoically, he contemplated the number of kingdoms they could receive courtesy of Suzaku's unexpected outburst.  
  
"Dry your eyes, and pack your bags, Suzaku! That goes for the whole worthless lot of you! A child of mixed spirits has been conceived. The birth shall occur prior to the completion of the moon's cycle. If our good friend Ayashi harms a single hair on the infant's head, Man and Deitykind had better stick their heads between their legs, and kiss their asses good- bye! You boys are traveling to the Mortal Realm, and remaining there until the end of the war, where you will serve as babysitters! Buh-bye now!"  
  
A mountain of luggage thudded to the floor in a remarkably tidy pile, shielding the orb from view. Promptly, the gods waltzed to the mound to claim their suitcases. "By Jove! I do believe she is quite serious!" Genru declared in a pathetic excuse for a British accent. Taiitsukun waved triumphantly at her brave little soldiers, as a brilliant burst of chi engulfed them, sweeping them away from their cherished castle in the clouds to the Mortal Realm.  
  
  
  
A.N. Thus, the gods are reduced to baby-sitting duty. Yuri and Mai turn out a brilliant performance depicting the "joys" of sisterly bonding. And Miaka needs hormone treatments, while Nuriko and his AHEM "balls" triumph in the face of baka-enduced adversity. What else awaits these brave heroes and heroines in their battle against (or alongside) the infamous Lord Ayashi?! Only time will tell! As for this authoress, I am leaping into bed with a bellow of sheer joy. (Sleep truly becomes me!) Following my brief reminder that Shades of Gray remains neglected, and needs some attention if you wish for this fic to be continued, of course. This will be the last chapter of A Light in the Darkness if Shades does not get reviews SOON! 


End file.
